Everyone Has a Secret
by SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS It's 7th year, and the trio is beginning to accept the loss of Sirius.What will happen when a young Sirius is thrown into the future, or rather the present? Sirius has his secrets, as does the trio,and Hermione has a secret of her own.
1. Default Chapter

First of all this is a Sirius/ Hermione fic, and it is my first fic, but it is pretty clean, I only rated it PG13 for caution. I love the idea of Hermione and Sirius together, but prefer her to be with the young Sirius. I have read almost all of the time-turner fics and decided it was time for something a little different. I'm pretty sure the pairings will be SB/HG and HP/GW—there may be more, but I haven't made a final decision on those. This story has a lot of little strings to tie together and hopefully I have planned well enough that it will all fit. I am open to all reviews and any suggestions. Please read and let me know what you think. If anyone has a suggestion for plot, something that you think would be interesting to tie it, please let me know! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice)

Everyone Has a Secret

Chapter One: Moving On

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in silence on the Hogwarts Express as their final years as students approached. Hermione looked towards Harry and Ron – her two best friends in the world—and began to study them intently. Harry had matured greatly since that first meeting they had on the train. He had grown to live up to every compliment ever granted him. He had been through so much, and with Voldemort still on the loose, there was sure to be more to come. As she gazed at his messy black hair, his thin lightning bolt scar, and his bright luring green eyes, he looked quite handsome especially with the absence of his glasses (he now wore contacts). She smiled with pride reflecting all the great qualities of her close friend. She then fixated her eyes upon Ron. He was such a great friend. They had attempted a relationship the year before, but friendship seemed to hold so much more. Despite their agreement, he was incredibly protective of her, and still cared deeply for his friend. He had become tall and lean and quite attractive. He had shown great bravery the previous year when he and Harry fought off several dozen death eaters.

Hermione's thoughts then began to examine the battle that took place the year before. Voldemort had refused to show his face—the bloody coward. The battle was intense between The Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemort's followers. Harry managed to fend off dozens of dementors, and had saved Nymphadora Tonks's life in the process. Then Hermione out of pure hatred and revenge went after Bellatrix Lestrange. The loss of Sirius had affected them all very greatly indeed. The duel between the two was quite ruthless and fierce; all the while, Harry and Ron managed to fight of a dozen death eaters in an amazing show of friendship and bravery. Hermione remembered with a sear of pain the end of her duel with Bellatrix. The vile woman spat at her, "trying to avenge my filthy traitor of a cousin are you, that disgusting man—Sirius black." The words cut Hermione deeply as her eyes widened in shock and anger. In that moment of weakness, Bellatrix made a quick jab of her wand gashing Hermione's side and causing her to stumble backwards onto a rocky path. Dumbledore whisked to Hermione's aid and Bellatrix disapparated in cowardice. Hermione broke several ribs and lost a lot of blood, but nothing hurt as deep as her failure to revenge Sirius's death. Hermione winced at the thought of it.

Hermione then surveyed her friends again and a smile came to her face knowing that they had overcome so much. They had come to accept Sirius's death and could reflect with happiness upon the moments they had gotten a chance to be with him. They were finally moving on. They were leaving behind the world of sorrow and pain, the world where the death of a close friend still held them captive to depression. 'This year will be better' Hermione thought to herself with a smile, dismissing all the memories of the previous year.

Ginny and Neville entered and broke the silence. With a slight shriek Ginny tackled Hermione in a huge bear hug. "I've missed you so much!" cried Ginny refusing to release Hermione from the hug. "Ok, Gin, you're killing me here" The group laughed at the two. Ginny, now a 6th had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had grown up so much. She dated Harry and Ron's friend Dean the previous year for most of the year—they made a great couple. "Where is Dean?" asked Harry. Ginny blushed and Ron's head shot up, and Hermione let out a soft groan. "What?" replied Harry. "Well... umm...Gin and Dean kind of well...they aren't together anymore." "—you mean he cheated on me and then moved to be with his new found slut," Ginny sneered. "HE DID WHAT? THAT JERK, I'M GONNA KI—""—Easy bud, don't worry, he got a piece of me already, besides he's long gone, someone's mighty protective of my little sis." It was Harry's turn to blush a deep crimson before mumbling something about being sorry and dean being a git. Knowing that Harry cared caused the corners of Ginny's mouth to curve into a slight smile. No one knew exactly what to say.

Ron broke the silence, "So, our last year at Hogwarts, I will miss this place." "Oh! Nonsense Ron!" Hermione replied, "We have this whole year, let's enjoy it." Harry gave a feeble smile, knowing that he never had to return to Pivet Drive, never again! "I say we go out with a bang this year, make Fred and George proud, eh?" "I'm just glad that I won't have to have Snape this year." The group burst into laughter, and with that the train began to slow and the gang filed out of their compartment to attend their last welcoming feast. They were all chatting amiably and animatedly when the first interruption of the school year came, "Well, Well, Well" began Draco Malfoy, "If it isn't Potter and his Save the World Fan club. Why hello my little mudblood" he replied menacingly running his finger along Hermione's jaw before she swatted it away. "Touchy aren't we, still hurt from your little run in with Bellatrix are you?" Hermione's tolerant smile faded into a look of pure hatred, "Oh, shove off Malfoy, even you could not ruin this year. And by the way how is your father doing with his job, oh wait, I forgot—he couldn't seem to find one since everyone knew what a great lying prat he was." Hermione smirked and Draco simply muttered in malice, "you just watch your back mudblood" and with that he stalked off into the Great Hall. Hermione turned to see her friends gaping at her, "What?"

"That was bloody brilliant!" they chanted in unison.

They all filed into the Great Hall, waiting in anticipation for the sorting so that they could eat. Once again the Sorting Hat took a different turn this year:

_Well, hello students, old and new_

_Here I am you know what I do_

_Just put me on and I'll have a look_

_I'll read your mind much like a book_

_Destined for Gryffindor you may be_

_Brave and Noble? We shall see_

_Or perhaps Slytherin is best for you_

_Talented and cunning, but sinister too_

_Hufflepuff will be right for some_

_Loyal and true those will become_

_Now only good Ravenclaw is left_

_Very wise and not to mention deft_

_Now, my friends, before I say Goodbye_

_There is one more thing I must supply_

_I foretell a visitor most strange to this place_

_His origin I cannot seem to trace_

_He is here for a reason, two indeed_

_To provide a glimpse of what did precede_

_And to learn from us something I do not know_

_But indeed, oh yes, time will show_

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all gave pondering looks. 'What could that mean?' Ron mouthed. Hermione said nothing but sat deep in thought wondering about the strange prediction. Who could this visitor be? Someone to help us defeat Voldemort, perhaps? 'Hmmm, well, this can't be a bad thing can it? Dumbledore would never allow a dangerous visitor. I wonder if Dumbledore knew.' She glanced up at him only to find his expression unreadable. Something like anticipation filled her stomach as she thought of what this might mean. 'Am I nervous or worried? I can't tell. I can't wait to get back to the common room to see what Harry and Ron think' and with that they finished their meal, deeply satisfied. The walked briskly back to the common room; "Skiving Snackboxes" Harry muttered and snickered. As the new Head Boy, Harry had convinced Hermione, the Head Girl, to allow him to honor the Weasley brothers through the Gryffindor password. As soon as they climbed through the portrait hole, everyone was buzzing, "who do you think the sorting hat was talking about?' It was the talk of the school for the rest of the night.

Harry and Ron bid Hermione goodnight, and headed up to their dormitory as the new 7th years. There was now an empty bed across from Harry's in the room where Dean had formerly slept. At the idea, white-hot flames of anger leapt up in Harry. 'Why am I so jealous?' thought Harry. 'Because she is beautiful and you know it' said another voice inside his head. He smiled at the thought of her, but quickly brushed it off and laid down on his four- poster bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Marauders and the Letter

Well! I hope you like chapter one, I know this is soon, but I already have chapter 2 ready and I hope you like it! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice).

Chapter 2: The Marauders and the Letter

(Back in 1975)

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sat in silence on the long train ride back to Hogwarts for their 7th and final year. These four made quite the group. Sirius Black was devilishly handsome with flowing black hair and gray, piercing eyes. He had the body of a god, and many told him so. He was the Hogwarts God. James Potter was quite attractive as well with his messy black hair and thin-rimmed glasses. He was overwhelmingly confident and very talented. James and Sirius together were like brothers. Both were highly intelligent and very mischievous. Remus Lupin, a cute boy with sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes was sitting across from the duo. Remus was the sensible one, and he too was highly intelligent. Although, Remus had a secret, and secret that only his closest friends knew—he was a werewolf. Like true friends, the Marauders (as they had come to be known) stood by Remus always, even during the full moon. In their fifth year they had managed to become animagi in order that they might accompany their close friend on the long, painful nights of the full moon. Finally, was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was unlike the rest of the boys—he lacked charm, looks, intelligence, and talent. However, the boys were friends and they treated Peter like a brother as he clung to them like a lost puppy. The group all had a mischievous glint in their eyes as the train approached to dark outline of Hogwarts School. "Well, this ought to be an interesting year, eh guys?" announced James. "What will they do without us when we're gone?" snickered Sirius. "W-what are you guys going to do first, huh, what's the first prank?" said Peter excitedly. "Wait and see my friend, wait and see."

They were nearing the castle now and students had started to roam the hallway. Many students, girls in fact, continuously peeked into the Marauder's compartment hoping to catch a glance of sexy Sirius Black, or handsome James Potter, or even sweet sensitive Remus Lupin. As the train rolled to a stop, the boys headed for their last welcoming feast. Everyone watched in awe as the most popular boys to ever come through Hogwarts sauntered into the castle. As soon as they stepped inside they was a loud smack, and they turned around to see that Peter had been tripped by none other that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. "Sorry about that Pettigrew, maybe if you hadn't been in such a hurry to follow Potter like a sick little mutt, you wouldn't have fallen" spat Malfoy. The other three immediately stepped forward to defend their weakest friend. "Back off Malfoy, I'm Head Boy now, and you can bet I won't take any dung from you. And you to Severus, watch your back." cried James. The slytherins turned away sneering all the way into the Great Hall. Remus helped Peter up, "The slimy greasy haired git, and that pretty boy prat—don't worry wormtail, they'll pay." Sirius muttered. They headed into the Hall to witness the sorting and eat a magnificent feast. The first years filed in and the tattered Sorting Hat began its song:

_Well, hello students, old and new_

_Here I am you know what I do_

_Just put me on and I'll have a look_

_I'll read your mind much like a book_

_Destined for Gryffindor you may be_

_Brave and Noble? We shall see_

_Or perhaps Slytherin is best for you_

_Talented and cunning, but sinister too_

_Hufflepuff will be right for some_

_Loyal and true those will become_

_Now only good Ravenclaw is left_

_Very wise and not to mention deft_

_Now, my friends, before I say Goodbye_

_There is one more thing I must supply_

_I foretell a loss of a student in this place_

_His destination I cannot seem to trace_

_He will leave for a reason, two indeed_

_To provide a glimpse of what some need_

_And to learn from others something I do not know_

_But indeed, oh yes, time will show_

Whispers filled the Great Hall. "Someone's leaving?" "You don't think someone is going to die, do you?" "I hope it isn't me?" "Where will they go?" Dumbledore stood and quieted the students with a raise of his hand. "Indeed, it seems this will be a most interesting year. I am quite intrigued as well, however, I too must wait to see. So, let us dig in." The Marauders ate quickly and retreated back to the common room to discuss the information given by the Sorting Hat. They settled on the couch and began to chat, "I wouldn't mind being the one, I bet it is some kind of adventure" said James.

"I wouldn't mind if there were girls wherever I had to go," commented Sirius.

"Well we know it is a guy because the hat said he."

"You're right Lupin! Well, at least I know I won't lose my Lily."

"Oh please Potter! I'm not your Lily! Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be you who leaves."

"Ouch! I'm crushed," said James mocking heartbreak.

"Who do ya'll think it will be?"

"Hopefully not Sirius, he couldn't survive a day without changing girlfriends. He would die if he wasn't around his fan club" sniggered Remus.

"Hey! I am not like that..."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say!"

"I mean it. I could handle it just as well, if not better than any of you" screamed Sirius.

"Easy Padfoot" whispered James, "Moony was just joking with you. We know you're a strong guy. Let's just let it go, how was everyone's summer?"

"Okay" mumbled Sirius.

Sirius sat on the couch for the next couple of minutes not bothering to join the conversation. He was sick of people stereotyping him. First, everyone thought he was just like his family, 'WHICH I AM NOT' he thought. Now, his own friends were accusing him of being a 'player'. 'I can't help it if the girls like me, it's not my fault' then he thought better of himself rationalizing that he did change girlfriends almost weekly. He gave in, 'they were just kidding, it's all good'

--"Sirius...Sirius....SIRIUS!" screamed James.

---"huh—yeah, what prongs?"

"Where were you man? Well, we're heading up to the dorms, you coming?"

"Umm, not yet, I will be up in just a second though."

"Alright man see you later, Padfoot"

"Bye Padfoot" chanted the group

"Yeah—bye guys!"

Sirius laid his head back thinking about the word player and what it actually meant. He thought to himself that he would have to change that image, no more frivolous relationships for him, yeah right, as if that will last. He started to dose off as he contemplated the year to come and what he would do when his time at Hogwarts was done.

_Tap, tap,tap_

"Huh, what was that?' muttered Sirius.

He realized that he had fallen asleep in the common room. Wondering what time it was, he crossed to the side of the room where the noise came from. He looked outside the window and suddenly saw a streak of lightning and a clap of thunder—it was pouring outside. Then he saw it-- a solid black owl being blown around by the wind, attempting to get back to the window.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Sirius opened the window and detached a letter from the foot of the mysterious owl, and the owl was gone in a mere moment. 'Hmm...This letter is addressed to me. I wonder who it could be from.' He wandered up to his dorm room and sat on his bed. He quietly ripped the letter open and read its contents.

_Sirius Black,_

_You have been chosen for a deed most trying and difficult. It will be a great adventure, yes, but it will be arduous. The adventure will not always be the most difficult, but simply living each day will be a challenge in itself. There are things you must overcome—enemies, friends, love, many secrets, and most importantly time. I can only provide the beginning of the adventure, and the rest is up to you. You have been chosen, you alone may fulfill this task. You must examine carefully your every action because you will affect more people than just yourself. This is your story and I must impress upon you the seriousness of its plot. More importantly, you must carefully devise, plan, and decide its ending._

_Time is on your side, Good Luck!_

'Wow! That was weird. I wonder what it means.' He yawned, 'well, I guess I will talk to Prongs about it tomorrow, I guess I should go to Dumbledore too.' He laid the letter on his bedside table and then fell soundly asleep.

Well! I hope you liked this 2nd chapter. I would like to clarify one thing, I didn't make the sorting song the same because I was too lazy to do another one. It was meant to be that these two times would be interconnected and as the sorting hat always knows, I figured he would be the perfect bit of foreshadowing. Please Read and Review! Love you all!


	3. The Visitor

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! This chapter is more humorous (or at least I like to think it is) and hope you like it!

Padfootz-Luvr: Thank you so much for your review! You made my day! This chapter is for you—my very first reviewer!!!

And another special thanks to Nicky Black for her review! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice)

Chapter 3

The Visitor

The sun started to shine through the bed hangings and woke Sirius gently. He yawned and yanked the hangings back. He looked across the room to James's bed. The messy black-haired boy was fighting a losing battle with his sheets as horrifying dreams haunted his sleep. Sirius watched him curiously not knowing whether to laugh or be concerned for his friend's sanity. He caught a few muffled cries like "It's my fault," "Department of Mysteries" and "the veil." Sirius was starting to worry; the boy was thrashing fiercely in his sleep and was slick with sweat. At that moment, He threw his head over the side of the bed and threw up. 'Oh! He is really sick; I better get him to the hospital wing."

Sirius rushed to James's side and picked him up; he rushed him out of the room. He tore down the stairs and sprinted across the common room. He soon realized that he had forgotten his best friend's glasses, but dismissed it quickly and continued his trek to the hospital wing. He flew up 2 flights of stair and was running down an empty hallway when the eyes of boy he was holding shot open. He looked in to the eyes and saw fear, but more importantly he saw green—bright emerald green eyes. He gave a small shriek and dropped the imposter.

"WHO ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT JAMES!"

"Bloody hell, are you trying to kill me?" Harry groaned.

"What did you do with James? "Sirius asked more calmly but still quite freaked out.

"Wait a minute, where am I? Where did you take me? Who are you?" Harry asked with and edge of concern.

"No, I asked who you were!"

"What in the bloody hell were you doing carrying me and why did you drop me?"

"What were you doing in James's bed?"

Harry gulped and thought, 'I was in another guy's bed, this is too weird."

"Let's just go back to the common room, we'll figure something out there." Harry replied.

The two walked back to the common room in utter silence. Both were officially freaked out by the circumstances. One of them had to have been sleeping in the wrong room with complete strangers. This was too weird! The got to the portrait of the fat lady and Sirius noticed that the boy had a gash above his eye, "bloody hell, did I do that?" Harry touched his fingers to his head and discovered he was bleeding. "Who knows? Eh, don't worry about it." Sirius cleared his throat and said "Fairy Lights." The fat lady replied, "Oh! I'm sorry m'dears, but that's the wrong password." "What?" Sirius mumbled. "Mystify, okay now let us in." Harry said irritably. As Harry stepped through the portrait hole, Sirius tripped and fell on top of him and knocked them both to the ground. Harry groaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments after the duo had left the room, Ron, too, was awoken by the sunlight. He looked to Harry's bed and uttered a gasp. It looked like there had been an all out brawl. The hangings were slightly ripped and the sheets were a mess. There was a strange substance on the ground that Ron didn't dare touch and definitely didn't get close enough to smell. Harry was gone, 'Where could he be? He probably just went down to the common room.' Ron reasoned. He made his way down to the common room a few minutes later. As he entered from the stairwell he saw the portrait hole open and witnessed a boy with black hair jump on Harry. Harry lifted his head and groaned and Ron saw that there was huge gash above his eye bleeding profusely. Ron's temper flared and he shot like a missile towards the fight. He threw the boy off of Harry and proceeded to punch him in the face. He got off two pretty good punches before Hermione Granger walked in and gave a small scream. She managed with great difficulty to pull Ron off of their mysterious visitor.

"What's going on here?" she insisted. Harry had just now gotten off the ground, Ron was still fuming, and the black-haired beauty was clutching his nose. "Ronald Weasley! I am waiting for an explanation!"

"Mione, he was attacking Harry" Ron pleaded.

"You were the one attacking, not me! And Harry who?" Sirius panted.

"Harry me! And he wasn't attacking me Ron, he tripped!"

"Then why are you bleeding?" Hermione interjected.

"That one we are not quite sure of."

Harry proceeded to tell Ron and Hermione of that morning's encounter and managed to clear up most of the questions. "Sorry, mate! I didn't mean to hurt you! What did you say your name was again?" Ron said. Sirius began to open his mouth, but then remembered that he didn't know where prongs, or moony, or even wormtail were. "Where's James?" he said worriedly. Hermione was the one to speak this time, "I'm sorry, we don't know a James. Are you sure you're in Gryffindor? My name is Hermione Granger, This oaf is Ron Weasley and I believe you already know Harry—Harry Potter." She finished. A strange look came to the boy's face, he gulped, "Potter?" he gasped. "I need to see Dumbledore, there is a Dumbledore right?" "Of course" Hermione replied. They lead him to Dumbledore's office and were interrupted by the man himself before they could even begin to guess his password. "Hi prof—"Harry began. "—oh dear, oh my, young man please come with me. You three go to breakfast please!" Dumbledore interrupted. The three reluctantly marched off to breakfast. "That was weird" said Harry. "What do you think is going on?" Ron and Hermione shrugged and they seated themselves at the Gryffindor table.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore stepped up to the stone gargoyle in silence and murmured "Fainting Fancies" Sirius chuckled, "No more sweets for passwords professor? Last time I was in your office, which was let's see, two days ago, it was lemon drops." As the stairs revolved Dumbledore replied, "We have many things to discuss and the least of these is my password. Please follow me."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I couldn't really find a way to fix it either.It is pretty short and I know parts of it were rushed, but I'm not that great when it comes to interweaving dialogue into the story, so some of the conversations might seem a bit choppy! I'm sorry! The next one will be better! Please Read and Review! The Sooner you review, the sooner I get over-excited, and the sooner I write another chapter! He he! Thanks so much again!


	4. Heavy Burdens

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Special thanks to Padfoot n' Moony! Thanks for your review. I didn't plan on Sirius playing matchmaker, but let's say you might have changed my mind.

Also! Thank you to crescomellonnin! Of course I brought him back, who could live without Sirius Black? Thanks again!

This chapter is for Nicky Black who has reviewed on every one of my chapters so far. Thanks so much! I did four chapters this weekend just because you all got me so excited!

Thanks for everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice)

Chapter 4

Heavy Burden

"Please sit down" Dumbledore began calmly. "I need to know a few things before I begin my explanation. What is your name?"

"Sir, It's me—Sirius Black!" Dumbledore's face quickly turned to a face of sorrow and Sirius could have sworn that he wiped away a frail tear. "As I thought, yes, can you tell me today's date?" "Um, well, September 2nd I believe." "And the year?" "1975, Professor, really you're acting as though I hit my head and might have amnesia. I'm fine, but where are James and Remus and Peter?" "Soon, Mr. Black, soon. Now, you are in your 7th year am I correct?" "Professor, I'm starting to think that you're the one with amnesia. I know that you couldn't forget me that fast, who could?" Sirius chuckled to himself, but soon saw that Dumbledore was not at all joking.

"I have some grave news Mr. Black. Please look over to that large calendar on your left and tell me the date." "Sir, its September 2nd, like I said." "And the year, Sirius, tell me the year?" "Okay, looks like it says 19—BLOODY HELL! ITS 1995!" Sirius immediately started pacing and murmuring to himself—a nervous habit of his. "Sirius, please sit down. We have much to discuss. First of all, you are correct in that the year is 1995. By some event unknown to me you have traveled through time a total of twenty years and thus stand before me today. Tell me, do you have any idea how you came to be here."

A thought suddenly hit Sirius—the letter! He fumbled through his pocket until he came upon the mysterious letter. He gave it to Dumbledore and he read it with as calm as an expression as always. It read:

_Sirius Black,_

_You have been chosen for a deed most trying and difficult. It will be a great adventure, yes, but it will be arduous. The adventure will not always be the most difficult, but simply living each day will be a challenge in itself. There are things you must overcome—enemies, friends, love, many secrets, and most importantly time. I can only provide the beginning of the adventure, and the rest is up to you. You have been chosen, you alone may fulfill this task. You must examine carefully your every action because you will affect more people than just yourself. This is your story and I must impress upon you the seriousness of its plot. More importantly, you must carefully devise, plan, and decide its ending._

_Time is on your side, Good Luck!_

This didn't seem to change anything in Dumbledore's mind. It was as though it was irrelevant to him. "Sirius, it seems as though you will be staying in this time for a considerable amount of time. There are of course many precautions we must take. It is a dangerous thing—time travel. We must do our best to make sure that you don't learn anything in this time that would affect the way you behave when you return. We must do our best to make sure that you don't discover anything that would tempt you to change the future when you go back to 1975. You understand that even the slightest change in your knowledge of the future could affect everyone's lives as we know it, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"And I must impress upon you the seriousness of this situation. Not that I am accusing you of being nosy, but you must make a conscious effort to keep your mind from being tainted with knowledge of the future. There are several specific things that I must ask of you. First, stay on a first name only basis with all students. Don't ever ask someone's last name because many of the students of this time are children of those you know in your time. Second, please don't allow anyone to tell you stories of their family or of things happening in the world today. Use any excuse you can to stay away from newspapers or magazines or anything that would reveal something of a big nature to you."

"Sir, I have a problem. I already met a boy named... named Harry Potter."

"I see. Harry Potter is indeed of some relation to your close friend James Potter, as you can tell by the remarkable resemblance. I must ask you not to ask him anything about James and I urge you not to let him know that you ever knew James. It is very important that you not allow Harry to reveal anything of his past to you."

"Yes sir."

"Now, I fear that we must prepare for the worst. This perhaps may be the heaviest burden of them all. If you do happen to find out something from the future—no matter how painful it may be—you must not attempt to fix the problem when you return to the past. I am afraid that you will have to live with whatever you learn. There are indeed many disturbing things that I wish never would have happened, but attempting to save certain situations, or people, or things will alter life as we know it greatly. This is why I strongly urge you to submit yourself as little as possible to this time. As your letter said, "Simply living each day will be a challenge in itself." However, I am afraid that there is no other way. Lastly, I must insist that you make no attempts to learn anything of your future. To learn things of your own future would be devastating. I know this may seem disappointing and as though I am asking you to go through this time here not living at all, but rather hiding from the time, but it is for your own good. Now, I believe we need a new identity for you. Kyle Smith will be your name and your story is that you are my nephew and are visiting for the rest of the year from Durmstrang. You may tell Harry, Ron and Hermione that you are from the past, as I'm sure that clever Mrs. Granger has already caught on, but I must insist that you tell them your name is Kyle Smith. I do not wish for them to know too much. If you have any questions or need any assistance I am always here for you. You know my password, and my door is always open. I will give you sometime to think this over alone. If you will take this note to Mrs. McGonagall—I assume you remember her. There will be breakfast waiting for you in her office. She will get your schedule taken care of as well as robes and supplies for the year. I have missed you Sirius—having you at school that is. You always made things just a little more interesting. Goodbye for now."

Sirius walked out the door, overwhelmed by the information he just received. He walked past the stone gargoyle in a trance and ran straight into a beautiful brunette with warm chestnut eyes. He managed to grab her by the waist before she fell. "I'm so sorry, Hermione isn't it?" "Yes, and thank you, although I don't believe I ever caught your name." she replied. "Si—um, Kyle, Kyle Smith. I'm Dumbledore's nephew from Durmstrang; I'm staying with Dumbledore the remainder of the year because well, I can't stand my parents ('Which is the truth' he thought)." Well, I thought you might want a little company since you didn't seem to know anyone. The boys are in the common room waiting if you want to come." "That would be great" he said with a heart melting smile, "I have to see McGonagall first for my schedule, would you care to join me?" Hermione joined Sirius to visit McGonagall. She read some note that he handed her and then proceeded to fix his schedule. Sirius ate some breakfast and he and Hermione chatted quite amiably until Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Your schedule is done, and you may go Mr. Smith."

Hermione and Kyle walked up several flights of stairs heading for the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was amazed at his intellect and how easy it was to talk with him. He was amazed at well, but even more amazed by her beauty. (Hermione had grown up quite a lot over the years.) Her long golden brown hair flowed silkily down her back in soft curls. She was skinny, but not too skinny, and had curves in all the perfect places. Her eyes were an entire universe in themselves. He could study those eyes for days and not even begin to fathom what lay in their depths. She was taken by his charm and his sexy smooth voice. He had the body of a God and a mind to rival her own. She was definitely impressed. They were so deep in conversation (not to mention infatuation) that they didn't even notice that they had passed the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Kyle merely smiled. "Mystify" she mumbled and they stepped through the portrait hole. He was careful not to trip, he was not anxious for another confrontation like the one that morning. His nose was still a little sore and he would have a black eye the following morning almost without a doubt.

He introduced himself as Kyle Smith, but this time told them all the truth. He told them that the sorting hat spoke of someone leaving and that he happened to be the one. He told them of the anonymous letter and he told them everything that Dumbledore had told him. He of course left out his true identity. He told them that his cover story was that he was Dumbledore's nephew from Durmstrang. He told them that he was to do his best not to learn anything about the future. The trio agreed to help him get settled in, but refrain from telling him any information of the future. They agreed to stay on first names only just in case. He really liked these people. 'Maybe this year won't be so bad' he thought. He soon realized that he had been staring at Hermione for about 2 minutes straight and she was starting to show a twinge of scarlet in her cheeks. He quickly looked down.

"Well, Kyle, what did you do for fun in your time?" Harry asked.

Kyle took this gratefully as a way to break the awkward silence. "Oh! Well, me and my friend Jam—um my friends, played Quidditch for the house team. I played beater. "

"That's excellent! I'm the Quidditch Captain and we just happen to be in need of a beater!" Harry said rather excitedly.

"Sounds great."

"Ron here is on the team too, he is our Keeper."

"Hey Gin, come over here!" Ron bellowed across the common room.

Sirius noticed that Harry became flustered and showed a faint hint of a blush when a pretty red-headed girl began walking their way.

"Ginny this is Kyle Smith. Kyle, this is my little sister Ginny. She is a chaser for the team. Ginny, Kyle is from Durmstrang and is Dumbledore's nephew."

"Nice to meet you" they both said in unison. Ginny giggled.

Sirius spent the next few hours getting to know Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny a little better. He was definitely intrigued by Hermione. He was just thinking that he would give her the honor of being his first girlfriend in 1995 when he remembered his resolution from the night before he left 1975. He had told himself that he would break the player image, and he was determined to follow through with that.

Later that night, Harry, Ron and Kyle were talking in their dormitory. Kyle had taken Dean's bed. "So Harry, what's going on with you and Ron's sister?" "Ron's head shot up and Harry's cheeks turned so red that he looked like a Christmas light with his red skin and emerald green eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all" he replied. "Well, in that case, you don't mind if I get to know her a little better do you?" "WHAT!" Harry said a little louder than he meant to. "Haha! I knew there was something there! I was just kidding. You'll learn soon that you can't lie to me. So tell me is Hermione seeing anyone?"

They spent another hour chatting, mostly about girls, before they started to head downstairs to the common room. They were meeting the girls in the common room before dinner. Tonight, Kyle was going to be resorted (into Gryffindor he hoped).

Yeah!! I am actually fairly pleased with this chapter. I had planned to fit a meeting between Dumbledore and the trio in here, but it was already fairly long and I decide to let Sirius "Kyle" tell them what they need to know. I will get started on the next chapter as soon as possible! This one was longer than the last, I hope you enjoy! Please Review! Pretty please!


	5. A Sirius Sorting

Wow! I'm so excited about this story! I haven't got near as many reviews as I hoped, but I love the ones I have gotten!

Thanks to Nicky Black! You're very welcome! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. I thought about waiting till Thursday night to update again, but you convinced me to stay up late tonight and get one more chapter in! Thank you so much!

Also, Thanks to Padfoot n' Moony! Well, I hadn't originally planned for there to be Ron/ Luna. If that's what you all want, I will be glad to squeeze it in. If I do add it, It will have to wait a bit, I have a purpose for Ron being alone at the moment, but there is certainly the possibility of Ron/ Luna later! Let me know! Thanks again!

To all my Readers: If there is anything you would like to see in this story, don't hesitate to ask me, I will be glad to use your ideas or possibly add to plot in certain places. Just let me know what you want to see, and if it is possible—I'll make it happen!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice)

Chapter 5

A Sirius Sorting

The guys joined the girls in the common room to head down to dinner. "Hey there beautiful" Kyle commented to Hermione. "Um, hey you!" a flustered Harry said to Ginny. Both girls blushed a deep crimson, while Kyle tried his best to hold back a laugh at Harry's attempted hello. Ron joined to group looking quite agitated—he didn't enjoy the girls talk upstairs (being that he didn't have a girl) and was quite bitter. "Let's just go to dinner, okay?" He said with a small bit of annoyance in his voice as a result of the previous scene.

"Are you ready for your sorting Kyle?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so; I just hope that I'm in Gryffindor. Somehow I don't think I could handle Slytherin."

"You were in Gryffindor in your time, right?" she replied lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah." He said. 'The Gryffindor God' he thought to himself before pushing it to the back of his mind. He was enjoying his time with these people, but he and James had rarely been apart in the last 7 years (save for vacations). There were as attached at the hip as two guy FRIENDS could be. They entered the Great Hall and dozens of heads turned to stare at the handsome new guy. Kyle was oblivious to this because he just happened to be lost in thought while gazing at Hermione's golden-brown shimmering hair. They sat down and Kyle still hadn't broken his gaze with Hermione's hair. Hermione had noticed this and was trying to avoid his stare. A loud "AHEM!" broke his concentration.

"Hello students! Before we begin tonight's dinner, I would like to introduce to you my nephew Kyle Smith. Kyle, stand up please. Kyle was previously a student of Durmstrang, but is staying with me at the moment, while his parents have some things to attend to. Kyle, if you will make your way to the front we will sort you into your house."

Kyle got up from the Gryffindor table and felt many eyes upon him—many female eyes. A few males were glancing in his direction quite annoyed by the fact that he had captured all the girls' focus. He walked up to the front of the Hall and placed the tattered old hat on his beautiful black hair.

_Ah! Yes, I've been expecting you_

_I remember you from years ago_

_My young Mr. Black_

_You're quite intelligent, yes_

_But Ravenclaw just doesn't suit you_

_You are brave indeed_

_But you definitely are the Slytherin type, you know_

_Quite cunning and mischievous_

_No? You don't want to be in Slytherin_

_If I remember correctly _

_Your whole family was in Slytherin_

_Except you, that is_

_You have difficult times ahead of you_

_Difficult indeed Mr. Black_

_Slytherin would help you cope_

_Something tells me that just won't work_

_Better be Gryffindor, but before you go_

_There is something you must know_

_You are here for a purpose, as you know_

_I can only give you a clue_

_Stay close to Mr. Potter and his friends_

_They will need your help_

_And what you need lies with them_

_All secrets will be revealed in the end _

_There is something you must lend_

_You will have a hard choice and the end of all_

_Your future will be your call_

Kyle started to ask the hat to explain further when a shout of "_GRYFFINDOR!" _rang through the hall. A rather high pitched yell of glee filled the space as the Gryffindor girls stood and cheered. "Sirius" normally would have sauntered back to his seat with a large grin on his face, but "Kyle" was deep in thought. 'Something I must lend? Stay close to Potter? A hard choice at the end? My future is my call?' His train of thought was broken when Hermione gave him a small hug to congratulate him. Kyle sat listening to the group's conversation for the rest of the meal. He wanted to think, but everywhere he looked girls were staring wide-eyed at him. Parvati and Lavender were practically throwing themselves at Kyle—much to the displeasure of Ron. Kyle was already working on Hermione, but was preventing Ron to get any other girl's attention as well. He found himself gazing into space with a disgruntled look upon his face when a wave from a friend broke his stare. Luna Lovegood waved cautiously at him (rather worried by his deathly glare), and Ron returned it smiling. For a minute he forgot about Kyle, but soon remembered as he heard a shrill giggle, "Oh! Kyle! We have transfiguration together! I can't wait! See you later!" Parvati said as she skipped away from the Gryffindor table.

They soon returned to the common room, and slowly the crowd began to filter down until everyone left, but Kyle and Hermione. Hermione was seated at a desk, deeply engrossed in her homework (on the second day of school!). Kyle was deep in thought when Hermione let out a frustrated groan.

"Mione, you okay?"

"Yah, I just am writing my charms essay and I ran out of parchment."

"Here borrow some of mine." Sirius said crossing to Hermione with some parchment in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks" Hermione said, but instead of getting back to work she set the parchment down and offered Kyle a seat. "So how is everything so far?"

"Not too bad actually." He said flashing her a smile and winking.

"W-well if there is anything I can do j-just let me know." She said suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

"If you don't mind, I just need someone to talk to. Would you care to walk with me?"

"Kyle its almost curfew, I don't think we shou—"

"Nonsense, I would never let you get in trouble. Please?"

"Okay." Hermione couldn't resist that smile of his—it made her knees go weak (lucky she was sitting).

The two climbed out of the portrait hole and headed to the grounds. They sat down by the lake and Kyle heaved a heavy sigh.

"What can I do? I know this must be hard for you, being away from everything you know."

"It is, but it has its advantages." He said with smile. "I just am still a little confused about why I'm here. I can't tell you everything, simply because I don't know much. The Sorting Hat told me that I had something to lend or give while I was here. A-and that I would be getting something I needed from you guys, meaning to say you, Harry, and Ron. It told me to stick close by you all. Do you remember the letter I told you about, the one I got before I left? It talked about a task I have to fulfill and that I get to decide my own ending to this story. It's just all so overwhelming."

"Well, I really don't know what to say except—whatever reason you're here, I'm glad."

"We better get back to the common room. Thanks for talking with me. It's just a lot to take in."

"I definitely understand the feeling." She replied as her knees went weak at the touch of his hand to help her up.

"Listen" he began, "I know this is soon, but the first Hogsmeade visit is in two weeks right?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to go with me?" A surprised look graced her face," I-I just, well um, I enjoy talking to you and um I- I would like to spend a little more time with you, if-if that's okay." He wondered why he was so nervous—him. He was the Gryffindor God. Something about her made him shake inside.

"I would love to." Kyle almost jumped for joy, but remained calm and suave. He offered his arm and the two walked all the way back to the common room stealing glances and smiles at each other in total silence. He bid her goodnight and let out a huge, "Yes!" as the door to her stairwell closed. He could have sworn for a second that he heard her give a similar yell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione said goodnight to Kyle and closed the door to her stairwell. As soon as the door was shut, she gave a shrill "Yes!" and was quite excited when she heard him give one on the other side of the door.

Well that's all for this chapter folks! Let me know if there is anything I can do to improve! Thanks so much again! Please Review! Please! Please! Please! I love you all soooooo much! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Breaking Down

Hello everyone! I know it's been a couple of days, and I'm sorry. I was getting good about updating every day or every other day, but things have been a little hectic! So...

I'd like to say thank you to Captain Oblivious! I will pay close attention, I'm pretty sure I have worked everything out. I tried my best to make a detailed plan before I began. There are of course a few things where I haven't exactly decided whether I want to do one thing or another, but I am doing my best to keep everything straight. Thanks for reading!

Thank you to Machika! Thank you, I particularly liked this take on SBHG too! I'm glad you liked it! Please continue reading!

Finally thank you to Nicky Black, my most consistent reader! Thank you so much! You make me feel so good, I'm so glad you like my story! I will of course continue, how could I refuse? Hehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice)

Chapter 6

Breaking Down

It was now three days till the Hogsmeade trip and Hermione was growing anxious. 'I don't even know this guy. Why did I agree to spend the day with him? What will I say? Why am I so nervous? Oh! Good Lord Hermione, get a grip!'

"Mione, you okay?" asked a voice

Hermione looked up only to be captured by the gray orbs of Kyle himself. She became quite flustered and muttered something about homework and fled to the sanctuary of her dorm.

"Bloody Hell Kyle! Looks like you make her nervous!" Harry snickered

"Speaking of nervous" Kyle began, "Hi Ginny!"

A look of horror spread over Harry's face and he quickly tried to disguise it as he turned to peek at... NO ONE! "Kyle! You have got to stop doing this!" Harry managed to force out as he blushed a deep crimson. Amid floods of laughter Kyle managed to ask, "Why don't you just ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Ask who to Hogsmeade?" Ginny Weasley cut in.

"I, uh, oh, no one, Kyle is just teasing me about nonsense." Harry flashed Kyle a warning-filled glare.

"Oh! Well in that case, who's up for breakfast?"

"Already ate." Chimed in Kyle.

"Uh, yeah, me too!" mimicked Ron.

"What about you Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"Harry hasn't eaten, I'm sure he is hungry!" said Kyle.

"Sure, I'd love to," replied a rather scarlet- tinged Harry.

They walked towards the Great Hall in silence, stealing bashful glances at each other.

'God, he is so hot!' thought Ginny. 'He is officially the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Drive-Me-Wild! Look at that perfectly chaotic hair, and that trim and toned figure, and talk about those eyes—ah! Which just looked right at me! I've been caught, I surrender!" she thought as a blush began to creep its way to her face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'God, she is so beautiful!" Harry thought. "She is officially the greatest creation that God ever made! Her personality is just a vibrant as that vividly gorgeous red hair. Her body is so perfect; I can't help but think how perfectly it would fit into my arms. The most wonderful thing about her, the thing that I get lost in so easily is those eyes—ah! Which just looked right at me! I've been caught staring at my best friends little sister! Great, now she probably thinks that I'm some giant pervert or something! Don't blush! Don't blush...Dammit!' he thought as a red as vivacious as Ginny's hair invaded his cheeks.

They ate in silence before Harry finally got the nerve to strike up a conversation.

"So, how was your summer?"

"Oh! Fine, I guess. I, um, wasted a lot of it."

"What do you mean...?"

"Dean."

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up that prick!"

"It's fine..."

"No, it's not if I ever see that"

"—HARRY! Really, I'm fine. Very good at the moment in fact."

"Umm, listen Gin..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would you... would you...would you pass the rolls?"

'Damn! I chickened out again!' he thought.

"I'd be delighted to" she said passing him the rolls, "I'd also be bloody delighted to go out with you if you would ever ask me."

Harry sat there in shock. "What? You-you would?"

"Of course!"

"Good, I mean GREAT!"

"Well, now that that is settled, shall we head back to the common room?"

As the two walked out of the Great Hall, Harry daringly grabbed her hand. She received it with warm smile—his heart melted.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (3 days have passed—Hogsmeade trip!) GGGGGGGG

Hermione nearly ran head first into Ginny as she opened to door to the common room.

"There you are!" They said simultaneously.

"I need advice!" They both said and then giggled

"You first" They both chanted

"Oh! Alright, I'm nervous" they both spit out

A mountain of giggles erupted between the two as they sat down to discuss the day ahead of them. They headed upstairs to get ready for the day. They wanted to look beautiful, but not too dressed up. Hermione settled on a short denim skirt and a glittery pink top beautifully complimented her skin tone. Ginny decided on a vibrant green blouse that basically matched Harry's eyes (hmm... that's why she like it so much!) and some white capris. They marched down the stairs anxiously to find the boys chatting on the couch.

"Hello boys!"

"Hi" chanted Harry and Kyle

"Hello..." muttered Ron.

"Shall we go, Hermione?" questioned Kyle, offering his arm.

The two walked out of the common room closely followed by Ginny and Harry with their fingers intertwined and a very disgruntled Ron lagging behind.

"You look beautiful, as always, my lady" said Kyle.

"Why, thank you!" replied Hermione blushing fiercely.

The two embarked on a conversation that lasted an hour in itself. They chatted about school and classes and reading and careers. She was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. He was smart, very smart. He was so perfect. Is it possible that God meant to make him like that? Handsome, smart, talented, everything that any girl would want! When she finally pried her gaze away from his compassionate gray eyes, she found that they were at the shrieking shack.

"I remember this place from my time."

"Did everyone think it was haunted?"

"Some did."

"Did you?"

"Not really."

"Why is that?" she inquired

"No reason, it just didn't seem like a place worth haunting." He replied remembering his friends and the late night full moon escapades they had.

"I agree."

"Some friends and I used to spend quite a bit of time there, pretty comfortable actually, not bad at all. Care to go take a look around?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Trust me?" There was a twinkle in his eye that she couldn't refuse.

"Always." She muttered without thinking. 'Good lord, I sound like we are already dating!'

He lifted her gingerly over a fence. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her. It was heaven on earth. It was better—in that moment she left earth completely. All too soon he placed her gently on the ground, but not before interlacing his fingers with hers and leading her towards the old derelict shack.

"Wow, things have changed in here a lot."

"Not since the last time I was here." She replied with bitterness. This room held so much grief. This is where she first met Sirius—the thought of him brought a pain to her heart. She thought of wormtail and her fists clenched in anger.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just bad memories."

"Want to talk about it?"

This was the outlet she had been looking for, she had been holding everything in for so long. "Yes, I do, I need to so badly. Well, here goes. I met one of my friend's Godfather in this very room. He was a remarkable man despite all the unjust suffering he was put through. He was convicted of a crime not his own, but rather a crime of a close friend—a close friend who betrayed them all. He spent much of his life locked away and escaped only to live in hiding brooding on the fact that his friend had betrayed so many people he loved. Everyone thought him a murderer, but there was not a kinder soul in the world. We all loved him so much, so dearly. As though his life wasn't fair enough, he... he... died to save us two years ago. I had put it behind me, but for some reason, I think about it a lot lately. I can't get it out of my mind... everything is so unfair... I can't handle it." She sobbed.

He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and did his best to console her. "I'm sorry, love. Nothing is easy. I'm so sorry." There were no words. He barely knew the girl and she was pouring out her soul to him. He ached with head tear she shed. This story was excruciatingly sorrowful. It hit him deeply for some reason. She sat there grateful for his touch. She was glad that he hadn't tried to talk to her about it. She didn't want to reason it out... she did that enough in her mind. She loved the way he held her. In that moment she forgot all her anguish and her tears ceased to pour from her eyes. She forgot about Sirius and Harry and Voldemort. In that moment there was only Kyle.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I know, I know! It's super fluffy, I couldn't help it! Well, this one was a bit longer! I hope you enjoy it! Originally, I had Harry and Ginny's date here too as well as some other events of hogsmeade, but it was already rather long. Next chapter will have the rest of the Hogsmeade visit! I hope you enjoyed! Please please please please please **Review!**

It would make me so very happy! :) Love you all!


	7. Malfoy the Chicken and Romance Blossoms

Well!

Thanks to Captain Oblivious for your review! Glad you enjoyed the irony in that scene! Thanks, I will try to stick to feelings and stuff although description of looks is sometimes a necessity.

Thanks to Nicky Black as always! Your reviews always make me happy; you make me feel like I am really good at this (even if I'm only mediocre). Thanks so much for your encouragement!

And finally, thanks to Lily Nido! I'm delighted that you like my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alright guys, here is chapter 7! The rest of the hogsmeade trip! This may be a little long! WARNING: fluffy in parts, but I will try to keep it on the light side with some humor!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice)

Chapter 7

Malfoy the Chicken and Romance Blossoms

(We'll pick up with Hermione and Kyle first!)

Hermione and Kyle sat in the innermost chambers of the shrieking shack wrapped in each others arms, and oblivious to the world around them. Kyle meant for this date to be romantic, but rather found himself in an old despair-stricken house, but all the same he was enjoying it. They had been there for quite a while, both lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Hermione realized that she had been enveloped in this guys arms for almost 15 minutes—this guy she barely knew. He probably thought her emotionally unstable and a silly little girl. She started to pull away ashamed of her vulnerability, when he whispered, "Don't move. Please don't move." She was simply astounded by his request. She couldn't deny that she longed to remain in his arms, but why? He seemed to know her every thought as he replied,

"I'm sorry; you probably think I am so weird."

"No, I thought you must think that of me."

He placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her chestnut eyes to gaze into his own.

"Let me tell you what I do think of you. I think you are beautiful, every bit of you. When you were crying before, I felt as though my world were crumbling around me. My mind told me to pull away and take you back to school, but my heart was begging to absorb one more moment with you in my arms. I- I was scared to let you go, as if my world would end if you left me." He murmured. He couldn't find the words to say more. This was all new to him, he was the guy that didn't care for feelings—only the physical aspect. Good lord, what was getting into him? He didn't want to think because nothing made sense. Why was he so drawn to her? He had strong feelings for her like he had never had. Even stranger was the fact that he barely knew her and that he wasn't even from this time—what was he getting into.

Hermione's eyes were locked on his. She was lost in his eyes, she saw silver and gray and flecks of brown. More importantly, she saw something she had never seen before. She saw passion and trust and sincerity and so much more that she couldn't begin to comprehend. In a move totally unlike herself she leaned in gently and their lips met. Her mind cleared and her worries passed. She stopped trying to reason out her feelings and analyze his words and she just poured everything she had into the kiss. It wasn't her first kiss, but it might as well have been. She had never experienced anything like it in her life. She was lost in the passion as she granted him entrance and he explored her mouth tenderly and with something that closely resembled love. She sat there never wishing the moment to end and when he pulled away, one glance in her eyes told her that this was THE kiss of her lifetime. The rest of the date passed in a haze as her emotions got the better of her and she just stared into his entrancing eyes and his beautiful black hair.

"I'm sorry that this wasn't much of a date. I- I didn't mean to break down on you or anything."

"Everything you do is absolutely perfect in my book."

Hermione made her way to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She barely knew him and he was from the future no less. She must just be making life more difficult for him. No matter how wrong it seemed, she couldn't deny how right it felt.

(OOC: Aw, fluff! I know it was major fluffy, but now we will move on to Harry and Ginny.)

Harry and Ginny left the castle a few minutes after Hermione and Kyle. Harry was extremely nervous, he had been thinking about this day for a while, but never could get up the nerve to really ask her. He was extremely thankful that Ginny had taken the first step, but was somewhat ashamed by it too. He was determined to make up for it. He prepared to make conversation, but was surprised at how much like his other friends she was.

"Harry, are you ready for Quidditch?"

"Oh! Lord, yes! Ever since fifth year when that evil witch banned me, I look forward to it more than anything else. Which by the way, I don't know if I ever told you, but you did a great job at seeker that year. Although, you are an even more remarkable chaser; a captain couldn't have asked for more!"

"Oh yeah! Are you excited about being quidditch captain? Not going to practice us to death are you?" Ginny giggled.

"How could I? Not when that smile asks me not to." He charmed

Ginny blushed.

They carried on talking about quidditch for almost 30 minutes. You could definitely tell that she was Ron's sister. She was so much like his best friend, but with beautiful red flowing hair and sparkling greenish blue eyes, and a smile to die for. She had a great knowledge of quidditch and was even a match for Harry when it came to Chudley Cannon's trivia. He noticed that when she laughed her smile stretched to her lovely eyes and her whole countenance shown as bright at the sun. He observed that when she giggled, her cheeks blushed a faint red and her eyes seemed to hold a mystery that he deeply wanted to uncover. She was mesmerizing. He memorized her every look and laugh in an effort to never forget how extraordinary she was. When she was surprised her eyes widened playfully and her mouth hung open exposing her brilliantly white teeth below her cherry colored lips. This look was almost always accompanied by a giggle. When she was flattered she turned her eyes to the ground, but was unable to hide a small smile that was almost undetectable by anyone who wasn't studying her intently. When there was an awkward silence she had this adorable smile that made him want to keep quiet forever so that she would never stop. He could gaze intently at her face forever.

They soon made their way to Zonkos where Ginny was determined to prove to him her uniqueness (although he was already deeply impressed). He loved her playful side. They played with many of the toys in the shop for a while. They bought some water assault rifles (which could magically seek out the desired object if you concentrated hard enough) and had a rousing game of water war. They were dead even after Harry had hit Ginny with a rather large water bomb that soaked her hair thoroughly. Her hair was dripping and clung to her face. She was stunning. She started to pout and Harry made his way out of his refuge and placed his gun on the ground to hug her. Just as he started to wrap his arms around her petite figure she pelted him in the face with a stream of water. He lunged at her and tickled her vigorously as she whispered, "I won..." He laughed and tickled her harder. She was screaming with laughter, but managed to shout between giggles, "I still won!" She poked him in the side in an attempt to escape and he let out a yelp. "Oh, someone has a ticklish spot!" It was her turn to take the offensive and she tickled him menacingly, "Ginny- haha- stop please—haha- I'll get you-haha!"

"How disgusting!" snarled Malfoy as he approached the laughing duo. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly at the two lying on the ground.

"Not quite as disgusting as you and your male fan club ferret boy!"

"You're quite funny scarhead. You two make quite a good couple, blood-traitors and mudblood lovers."

Ginny then whipped out her wand and conjured a bucket above Malfoy's head. She tipped it to empty thick, sticky honey all over Draco's golden blonde hair. Harry burst into laughter as Malfoy struggled with the thick substance that coated him and his cronies. He had an idea and soon the Slytherins were covered not only in honey but a pile of feathers as well. Malfoy walked out sputtering which made him resemble even closer and overgrown chicken. A crowd of Slytherins soon started to form. Ginny and Harry slipped away into an alley and exploded into laughter. Not until they regained their composure did they notice how enticingly close they were. Ginny stepped even closer to him smiling. He leaned down to kiss her when his scar seared with pain, he held back a scream as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Harry, HARRY, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's... let's go."

The two made their way back to the castle. Harry was highly disappointed—he had been so close to those lips, those lips that he had been studying all night. Ginny was more worried than anything else. She knew that his scar hurt him regularly, but the horrors he faced still terrified her.

He held her hand in his as he said goodnight, "Ginny, you are unlike any other girl in the world."

"Well, we all know you are unlike any boy in the world."

"You're right, because I have you." He kissed her gently on the cheek and she walked up the stairs to her dormitory dazed by the night's events.

(Still some fluff, but I tried to keep it mild! On to Ron's day!)

Ron walked the streets of Hogsmeade with bitter thoughts. He was all alone. Kyle had captivated Hermione and now Ginny and Harry were an item. He loved the fact that his sister was with his best friend, but it didn't help that he was all alone. Normally he would have Hermione to spend the day with, but that was before Kyle came along. Hermione was acting like a regular girl when she was around him—blushing and giggling and gossiping with her friends. Everything was so different. He had a butterbeer to drown out his sorrows, but only managed to make his mind run that much faster from the sugar high. Even more pungent thoughts filled his mind. He walked out of the three broomsticks and headed down the long windy uninhabited part of Hogsmeade. He sat down on a fence to pass the time. He looked up when he heard shouting and thought he was delirious as three large raging chickens made their way down the road. As they got closer, Ron was deeply annoyed when he recognized the drawl coming from the smallest chicken. "Malfoy..." he mumbled.

"Hello Weasel! All alone? Where's pothead and mudblood? Oh that's right, they ditched you."

"Funny Malfoy, I always knew you were a git, but I was only guessing when I called you a chicken—seems I was right!"

"That's enough Weasley! I would hex you, but It's far more enjoyable for me to leave you hear alone to suffer."

"He's not alone." said a voice from behind Ron.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Well! That's all for this chapter! It felt a little rushed, but I'm ready to move on in the plot. That's the problem when you get too many romances involved, but I'll work it all out. It was very fluffy, I know, but I couldn't help it! Let me know what ya'll like...do you all want a little bit of romance in every chapter (along with other stuff as well!)? Let me know what you want please! Do you want longer chapters, or are these fine? I'm here to please you! hehe! Kind of! Neways! Next chapter, I'm planning on our Kyle meeting the potions master....bum, bum, bum!!!! Any suggestions or things you would like to see between Kyle and Snape? Any requests for anything else, I'm always open to ideas! Let me know what you think! Please please please Review! Love you all, Brittany!)


	8. Dormitory Talks and Potions

Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Here are my thank you's:

Nicky Black: Thank you so much as usual! You are such a loyal reviewer! I enjoy reading your reviews so much! Thank you so much, I can't tell me how much your compliments mean to me. Did you enjoy Malfoy being a chicken? Thought you would!

Siriuszsecretlover: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!

Valentines-hater: Thank you for your review... I believe I answered your question in this chapter.

Woodnymph123: Thank you for reviewing... I'm glad you like the story. Well, the Caps are a way to separate different scenes because for some reason it wouldn't let me use dashes (they wouldn't appear) Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters affiliated with the series. The only thing I own on this story is the plot, and of course, I am not making money off of it (although that would be nice)

Chapter 8

Gossip and Potions Class

Hermione made her way up the dormitory stairs to her bedroom (as Head Girl she had a room to herself). She opened the door to see a vibrant young red-head waiting on her bed with a huge grin.

"So, how did it go?" Ginny squealed

"Good" said Hermione. A large smile graced her face, "Very good!" she giggled.

"So.... Spill girl!"

"It's hard to explain. It was like we had known each other for years. Actually, had the date been with anyone else it would have been horrible. Somehow we ended up in the shrieking shack and well, I couldn't help it, but I broke down. I told him all about Sirius..."

"You cried about another guy on a date?"

"I know. I know. That's what I mean; you would think that it would've been horrible. But, as I cried he just held me. It was—AMAZING! His arms felt so good around me and I never ever wanted him to let go. We sat there forever. Ginny, everything about him was just plain good! He smelled wonderful, a sweet vanilla, but still masculine. His eyes are just like a world in themselves. Then, well, I did something stupid. I started to think! I was like, 'I don't even know this guy' and 'he probably can't wait to get away from me, I'm a mess!' I thought all kinds of crazy stuff. So, I started to pull away when he asked me to stay, just to stay in his arms! I was in heaven. He said all this romantic stuff about wanting to hold me forever and never let go, but in truth, I was too lost in his eyes to really pay attention to what he said! There—there's just something there...something."

"It sounds like you're in love Mione!"

"What? Me... no... I can't be!" said Hermione. She thought, 'I mean he isn't even from this time. Oh god, he isn't from this time. I didn't even think about that, how stupid am I? He is going to have to go back one day, won't he? He has to leave; he can't stay here. What have I done?' She couldn't do this. This was wrong on so many levels. She wanted to tell Ginny so badly, but Ginny was never to know Kyle's secret. "It would never work, Gin. I just need to break it off."

"Hermione, honey, wake up. For once in your life stop worrying about everyone else in the world and do something for yourself."

"Gin, I can't. This is so different. This is—it's so real. What if I was to fa—um, have strong feelings for Kyle and then he left. I'm just setting myself up for disaster."

"What do you mean 'left'?"

"I-I only meant that he might hurt me. It's just not worth it Gin."

"I know it is. And I think you know it too."

"Please, let's just drop it. How was your day?"

A huge grin was plastered on Ginny's face. "It was so GREAT!" she squealed. "Harry and I had so much fun! We had a water fight, Mione, and it was just a blast; we were both soaked! Then, we had these tickling fights and oh girl, we were so close to kissing and then Malfoy walked up." Hermione frowned, but Ginny trekked on, "But, that was probably the best part of the day! I dumped honey on him and his thugs, and then Harry dumped feathers on them! Malfoy was like a giant CHICKEN!" she was rolling with laughter.

"That's great Ginny, what else?"

"Well, we somehow ended up in an alley, and we so nearly kissed! His lips were like an inch from mine, and then...then..."

"Then what?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, he sort of winced like he was in pain and then backed away; I think it was his scar. So then, we came back here. Do you think I should ask him about it?"

"Gin, I don't know, surely if it was serious, he would have told you. By the way, where was Ron this whole time?"

"I really don't know. He wasn't with us. I'm sure he was fine."

"I hope so..."

The girls talked for about 30 minutes and then Ginny drifted off into a contented sleep. Hermione laid awake tossing and turning. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. 'I have to back off; I can't fall in love only to get my heart broken.' 'So you admit you're in love?' whispered her subconscious. 'Oh, shut up!' reasoning self issued. 'you said fall in love, not me" the voice in her head replied. She rolled over and forced herself into an unsatisfying sleep with choppy dreams of Kyle and Sirius and the war all intermingled.

(In the boy's dormitory)

Kyle made his way up the 7th year dormitory. Harry had his own dorm (being head boy) but was talking to Ron at the moment.

"Hey guys!" said Kyle warmly.

"Hi." Mumbled Ron.

"Hey Kyle!"

"I can't wait to tell you all about my date with Hermione!"

Harry chuckled, "Man, you're just like a girl!" Kyle chucked a pillow at Harry.

"Well our date was amazing. Somehow we ended up in the shrieking shack. She told me about some guy she knew—someone's godfather..." Harry stiffened at the reference to Sirius, but Kyle didn't notice. He continued on, "She was really sad, but I just held her and it was better than anything I could ever imagine. She was just beautiful; even as the tears cascaded down her face it only enhanced her beauty. I feel like I have known her a lifetime." He said. 'I wouldn't mind knowing her the rest of my lifetime, whether in this time or my own.' He thought.

"Man you sound like a cheesy romance novel." Commented Harry. Kyle tossed a second pillow and hit Harry across the face.

"I can't believe one of you hasn't dated Hermione before now—she is an amazing kisser!"

"Ewww!" whined Ron. "She is like my sister man; I don't want to hear that!"

"I do know what you mean Kyle!" said Harry. "Ginny was amazing, we were so close to a kiss..."

"Ewwww, man! That really is my sister; I definitely don't want to hear that."

The group tumbled into laughter.

"Well, I'm very proud of you Harry! I feel just like a proud father." said Kyle.

Harry grimaced at the word father—he had lost his father and the only other fatherly figure he had known. He brushed it away, "In this time, you are old enough to be my father. Let's hope your more mature now." The two chuckled.

Harry and Kyle soon fell asleep without even asking Ron about his day. Ron was rather glad about this.

Flashback

"He's not alone." Said a voice behind Ron. He turned to see Luna Lovegood standing firm. 'Ohhhh, no!' Ron groaned mentally, just what he needed for Malfoy to pester him more.

"Been kicked out of the golden trio, Weasel, and now all you have is Loony Lovegood?" Malfoy sneered between belts of laughter.

"Shut up Ferret-Boy!" Ron spat.

He turned around and gave a sympathetic look at Luna and then stalked off. He didn't dislike Luna, but more teasing was the last thing he needed. He felt guilty for leaving her there with Malfoy (there was no telling what he would say to her), but he was just too ashamed to stay.

End Flashback

Ron shook the memory from his thoughts and lay down to sleep.

The boys and the girls awoke refreshed the next morning and all headed down for breakfast.

Kyle couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of Hermione. The first time their eyes met his heart fluttered, but she just looked the other way. 'Maybe she just feels a little shy about it.' He reasoned with himself. Hermione walked and chatted with Ron the whole way to the Great Hall. Kyle brushed this away and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He left a space for her and turned to gaze into her eyes. Her eyes seemed full of sorrow as she lowered her head and sat several seats away. She kept her head down for the entirety of breakfast and barely touched her food. She was the first one to leave. She got up and left without a word. Kyle ran after her.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! WAIT!" he took hold of her elbow gently.

"Kyle please don't do this."

"Do what? What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, exactly. Why are you acting like yesterday never happened?"

"It's complicated..."

"Complicated? COMPLICATED?" he was getting angry. "Me even being here is fucking complicated; this—this is just stupid!"

Hermione exploded, "That's just it Kyle! You don't even belong here, so everything is just pointless!"

"That's great Hermione! I'm pretty sure what I felt wasn't POINTLESS! But, it seems as though you don't even care—GOODBYE!" he stormed off into the potions classroom.

Hermione ran in after him only to run into his back. "Kyle, what...."

"What the fuck?" he mumbled as he saw the potions master. "God, I'm starting to hate this time."

Hermione just stared at him, 'does he know Snape?'

Snape turned to face Kyle. "Well, well, well, Mr.—"

"Smith. Kyle Smith." He snarled.

"Ah! So it is! Welcome to my class, Mr. Smith." He lips curled into a sinister smile. "I trust that you will behave yourself, as I am in charge here." His smile only widened.

"Sure thing Snivellus." Kyle mumbled as he sat down next to Harry. He was very quiet but Harry had heard him quite clearly. 'Snivellus?' Harry was all too familiar with that nickname. He stared at Kyle in disbelief. "What was that?" Harry whispered. "Nothing."

Snape assigned a rather difficult potion for the first class, but Kyle was determined to show Snape that he was better than him and school and always would be. He created the potion without fault. Snape glanced into his cauldron and sneered, "Not quite, Mr. Smith, not quite." With a wave of his wand Kyle's potion was gone, "That would be a zero for today."

Kyle pulled Snape close so that only he could hear his comment, "Listen, Snivellus, It's been twenty years, I think it is time you GROW UP!" His anger was still boiling from his encounter with Hermione and he lost control. He threw his cauldron and stormed out of the classroom.

The trio exchanged nervous glances. There was definitely something going on here. Being the curious threesome that they were, they were determined to get to the bottom of it.

Well! That's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I will update as soon as possible! Plus, I am always open to suggestions or requests! Hope you enjoy! Please please please REVIEW! Love you all so much!


	9. The Impossible Proves Possible

Well! Thank you all so much! I'm going crazy here because I have so many exciting things planned and I can't wait to get to them all, but I have some things to establish first, but I am trying to keep everything interesting enough in the mean time. And plus, I have so many ideas to do with each little couple, but there is just not enough time to get it all in, grrr! Plus, school is so hectic; I go to school at 7 in the morning and come home at 9 at night! 14 hours at school! Crazy, huh? So, it is really hard for me to update, but I am doing my best! Anyways, once again, if you have any requests or anything like that please let me know, I'm always open! And please review, I love reading them! Well here are the regular thanks:

Sappjody: I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! I will do another one I promise, but this one does have a way to go before it is over (that is if ya'll like it enough for me to continue); I was thinking maybe a Hermione/Draco.... I will let you all help me decide what kind of fic that I do next.

Dark-Raven-04: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here is that update you wanted!

Siriuszsecretlover: Thank you so much! I'm so excited that you love it. I haven't gotten around to reading your story yet, but I checked out the summary and it looks great, and hopefully I will get around to it this weekend!

Valentineshater: hehehe! I'm not quite sure what is funny, but hey, it's all good! Hehehe!

Bexylou: You think it is brilliant? Really? Well, I feel so good now! Thank you for reviewing!

NickyBlack: I always look forward to your reviews! My faithful reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one. I feel bad for Kyle-er-Sirius too, but I couldn't have them get together that easily could I? This is a sirius-hermione flick, but every relationship has bumps along the way.

Disclaimer: This will be my last disclaimer because they are a pain, but this follows through for the remainder of the story. I do not own any of the characters—those belong to JKR. I only own the plot, and I'm making no money off of it (regretfully!)

NOW, that all that is done, on with the chapter! (Remember, Kyle just stormed out of potions)

Chapter 9

Impossible Proves Possible

The bell rang and the trio scampered out of the classroom to find Sirius. They heard someone ranting and raving in an empty classroom. Harry cautiously opened the door just as Kyle through a desk against the wall. Hermione let out a small yelp at the bang, and he turned around to face his visitors.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, us" Ron mumbled.

"What was all that about man?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I hate Snape as much as the next guy, but that was not nothing. That was beyond hate by both of you."

"Well, I kind of knew Snape back in my own time."

"So he knows that you're from the future, he recognized you?"

"I don't think he could ever forget me." Kyle chuckled

"Why does he hate you so much?'

Kyle started to spill all about he marauders and their pranks against the Slytherins, but then realized that he wasn't supposed to reveal his true identity, and he didn't want to take any chances. "You know, just bad blood between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Plus, all of Slytherin hated me because I didn't think like my pureblood family did. I could care less about purity of blood."

Hermione grinned at his comment, but then their eyes met—hurt flowing between the two. Kyle's cheeks started to twinge a slight red possibly from hurt or maybe from anger. Hermione didn't know.

"Got to go."

He said and he quickly slipped out of the room to put as much distance as possible between Hermione and himself. 'Why does it hurt so bad?' he wondered to himself.

As the day went on, many learned of Kyle and Hermione's blow up. Countless girls saw this as the perfect opening. After all, Kyle was gorgeous with his toned body, his perfect hair, his gorgeous hair, and of course that heart melting smile. However, no one saw the latter—he couldn't bring himself to smile while his heart was breaking under the strain of his emotions.

At lunch, the trio and Kyle were joined by about a dozen girls who were trying their best to sit as close to Kyle as possible. Hermione just stared at her food because it was so painful to watch all the beautiful girls practically throw themselves at Kyle's feet. Kyle was a guy, who was known as the Gryffindor Sex God during his time, and he couldn't hold back from flirting; although, his heart wasn't truly in it. Hermione couldn't stand it—all the giggling, the compliments, all of it. As the end of lunch neared Kyle asked if any of the girls would like to accompany him to his next class—about 11 girls eagerly stood up. He grinned, throwing one last look at Hermione, who was trying her best not to watch, he walked out of the hall escorted by almost a dozen beautiful girls.

"Ugh! Absolutely sickening!" Hermione huffed as she shuffled out of the great hall very irritated.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were left alone. Harry's fingers were intertwined with Ginny's and he was whispering lovingly in her ear as she giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled, "no, that is what is sickening."

Ginny and Harry soon got up from the table and left the hall in their own little world.

Ron was left alone dejected and mumbling words of bitterness.

"Hey Ron! What's up?"

"Not now Luna, I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Luna asked glancing around to see what he was preoccupied with.

"I'm busy being pissed off because I'm alone, so leave me alone."

Ron really was stupid at times. He got up and left the Hall alone.

"Well, I'm here whenever you're ready for some company." Luna mumbled to Ron's retreating frown with a dissappointed look gracing her face.

The rest of the day passed in a haze for both Hermione and Kyle. Kyle doing his best not to let his broken heart show through, and Hermione trying to act like breaking up with Kyle was what she really wanted. Both knew they were lying to themselves, but they couldn't let anyone else know the truth.

When dinner time came around, Hermione decided to skip it and read in the common room. She couldn't bear to encounter Kyle and his fan club again.

Kyle chose the same option, he was sick of all the girls following him around and he just wanted to be alone to think. He walked into the common room and it was almost empty save for one beautiful Gryffindor girl by the name of Courtney. She smiled at him and he returned it graciously. He sat down on the couch without a word.

Courtney was delighted by the fact that they were alone, and slowly made her way to his side. "What's on you mind love?" she asked

"Nothing, It's just been a long day."

"Let me help." She soothingly started to rub his shoulders. No matter how uncomfortable this made him, he couldn't deny that it felt very relaxing. Before he knew what was happening, she had thrown herself across him and was forcing his lips on to hers.

Hermione reached the portrait and stepped through...._clunk. _She dropped her books on the floor. Kyle tore his face away from the girl on top of him to see a shocked and angry Hermione staring at him. She tried to hold back tears but she couldn't she ran to the portrait hall and started running down the hall as fast as she could never turning to look back. She felt a hand grip her arm and whip her around gently. Her eyes were filled with tears and her vision was extremely blurry, but she knew those eyes anywhere.

"What do you want Kyle?"

"To talk..."

"You know, I knew that you enjoyed the attention, but I didn't actually think you would jump on the first whore that came along." She turned to walk away but he reached out once more.

"Mione, it wasn't what it looked like..."

"Oh really? What were you doing then? Playing Chess? No, wait—let me guess, she just forced herself on you..."

"Well, actually she did."

"Yeah! Right! And a strong man like you couldn't get out of her grasp?"

"I was just about to when you walked in."

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter anyway since we aren't even together." She stated

"We could be..." he pleaded

"No, Kyle, it's impossible."

"Oh, yeah, I remember—it's too bloody complicated because I'm not from this time and it is all pointless. Am I right?"

"No, it's IMPOSSIBLE because you care too much about yourself and your reputation that there is no room left for me. Just go back to your time so your life won't be so damn difficult anymore. We'll be just fine without you." She spat harshly.

Kyle's breath caught in his throat, and his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Alright then..." he whispered and walked away.

Hermione clutched her chest; her breathing was erratic and unsteady. She couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth. The truth was that she wouldn't be fine without him; every minute that she failed to gaze on his face caused the whole in her heart to widen. She made her way back into the common room and threw a glare at Courtney. Courtney saw this and a look of horror came over her face. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I thought you two were over."

"We are over."

"Is it because of what just happened?"

"No, Courtney, it's fine, really..."

"Good, because I never would have come onto him if I knew you were dating."

"Wait—you did come onto him. So you kissed him?"

"Well, yeah, he actually didn't even kiss me back..." she glanced to the floor embarrassed by her actions.

"Oh my God...." Hermione whispered and fled from the room.

She looked in The Great Hall, but he wasn't there. She searched the hallways, several classrooms, and the grounds. Then she saw a long stick beside the Whomping Willow—the shrieking shack! She ran to the large willow and grabbed the stick, she prodded the knot at the base and the limbs froze. She scampered down the dark, dank passageway that led to the shrieking shack. She broke into a run until she reached the room with large room. The room was even more of a disaster than normal—tables were overturned, chairs were smashed, and Kyle was sprawled across the bed. His head was buried into a pillow and Hermione's heart broke at the sight of him breathing heavily while he cried lightly into the pillow.

"Kyle?" she said

His head shot upward. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were trailed with tears. He didn't speak, but rather just looked at her.

She walked toward the bed and sat by his side, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I thought that we could overcome the challenges around us and maybe have something—I was wrong."

"You don't mean that..."

"Oh, I don't?"

"Kyle, I'm sorry; I was just scared."

"You were scared? I'm here in a time not my own. I'm seeing things that I've never seen before, knowing things that I should never know, and feeling emotions that I've never felt before. You have no idea about what it is like to be scared."

This infuriated Hermione, "I've been through more than you can ever imagine! I've lost friends that I loved deeply! I've faced horrors that you can't even begin to fathom. I have faced some of the scariest things in this world, but I feared you leaving me here, alone in this time and heart broken more that all of those combined. I'm scared too..." She broke down into tears and sobbed.

Kyle's eyes opened in shock. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mione, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I was so scared by my feelings. I didn't want to fall in love and then lose you forever."

He tilted her chin up till their eyes met. "Mione, look at me. I don't know how this is going to end, but Dumbledore said that I'm here for a reason; the letter said that I decide the ending to this story. I can't think of a better reason to be here than you, and every story needs a happy ending, right?"

Well! That's all for this chapter, I know, I know....fluff! I couldn't help it. I had to get that conflict resolved to move on in the plot. I have one question... Hermione and Kyle are about to get very close and I was wondering if my readers think that they should have sex. If they did, I wouldn't make it a graphic sex scene at all, actually there will be hardly any detail (unless you all really want some), but I need them to be very close and intimate, so should they have sex or just get close? Let me know what you think...but keep in mind that I need them to get intimate no matter what, it's just a question of whether they go all the way or not. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and let me know what you all think. Thanks, Brittany.


	10. Drawing the Line

Well! It's been a little longer than usual, but school has been crazy! I just wanted to let everyone know.... I just realized how very little time I have covered so far with this story. So, I'm going to start making a conscious effort to make more time covered because future chapters deal with seasonal things...so you know!

Miriel216: Thanks so much! Thanks for answering my question.... I still haven't decided, but I know that if they do.... they need to be together longer! So... we'll see!

Creeppieness: Awww! Thanks so much! About the Ron/ Luna thing... I am tossing a few ideas around, but haven't made a final decision. I first put her in the story from a request from a reader....so I haven't gotten her completely worked in.... Any suggestions?

Remusgrl01: Thanks so much for your review! Hmmm... I don't know if they will find out....hehehe! Well... I had some problems with keeping them from recognizing Sirius. He does bear a striking resemblance, but keep in mind.... he is in his 7th year.... and the potter's wedding (the photo that Harry has) was several years later. I really would like to bring Remus in the story, but it's complicated. I'm still brainstorming on whether or not that would interfere with... things.

Siriuszsecretlover: Thanks! Yeah...I read those stories too, but I'm just not exactly comfortable writing them...so even if I put it in...it would just be a reference...no details. Sorry!

Nicky Black: I definitely agree that it is too early. When I looked back over my story, I realized just how little time I had covered, but I intend to fix that!

Disclaimer: Blah! Blah! Blah! You know...the usual!

Chapter 10

Drawing the Line

"A happy ending? Sounds good..." Hermione whispered.

"Well, you know... Every happy ending has a kiss involved..." Kyle smirked.

"Really? I thought that was only fairytales."

He stroked her cheek lovingly, "Well, my princess... it's time to start our own fairytale."

He kneeled before her and took her hand while placing a gentle kiss. 'He's on his knee? Surely not... he's out of his mind...Oh God!' He opened his mouth to speak and Hermione nearly fainted.

"Care to dance my lady?"

She exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'd love to... Prince charming." She giggled.

He wrapped his strong arms around her petite body; he flicked his wand and the lights dimmed as music played. "I am charming, aren't I?" he chuckled.

She swatted his arm playfully, and laid her head upon his chest. His scent was intoxicating. It was an experience she had never felt before, but yet it seemed so familiar. She snuggled closer to his god-like body and inhaled deeply.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are gorgeous? You're like an angel..." he whispered.

She blushed a deep crimson, but with those words..._like an angel_... an unwanted thought crept into the back of her mind. 'No. Not now. That doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past." She forced her mind back on Kyle and the mystery that was held in his eyes. As they swayed to the music, her heart fluttered with each breath he took. She couldn't believe that she felt like this—giddy, girly, and incredibly happy. She hadn't felt truly happy for a long time—too long. The music played on...

_**All my life I prayed for someone like you**_

He smiled.

_**I thank God that I, that I finally found you**_

She felt her knees go weak.

_  
**All my life I prayed for someone like you **_

He pulled her closer.

_  
**I hope that you feel the same way too**_

She smiled and gazed into his eyes.

_**  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too**_

**_  
_**He twirled her and then pulled her close again.

_**  
Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger, **_

They slowed until they were standing still.**_  
You're all I'm thinking of_**

His hand moved to her cheek and caressed it gently.

_**  
I praise the Lord above, **_

She closed her eyes and savored his touch.**_  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,_**

He tightened his hold and dipped her gently.

_**  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!**_

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. His tongue swept across her lip begging for entrance. She granted it eagerly and as their tongues met, a force of electricity surged through them, and they craved more. Their tongues battled for dominance, but it wasn't forceful. It was tender and loving. Her arms were draped around his neck and she pulled him closer. They tumbled on to the bed. "I guess this means we're back together." He said huskily. "Uhuh..." was all she could manage between breaths. Their hands began to roam each others bodies, and as he began to kiss her neck, she gasped and uttered a little scream," No, no, we have to stop." He caught his breath and rolled off of her. It was hard for him to stop. She continued to release deep raspy breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle. I shouldn't have let it go that far... I... I lost control."

"It's okay, Mione."

"No, it's not. I never... I mean... almost never... lose control."

"Almost?"

She panicked... _Like an angel_... A vivid picture formed in her mind and she closed her eyes as she let out a whimper.

"Mione, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to push you. I would never..."

"It's fine Kyle. It's not your fault. It was mine."

"Don't be silly..."

"How about we just draw the line now? Just for future reference. I'm not ready to have sex...with you. I just think we should slow down. We haven't been dating long, and I want to know so many things about you...I hardly know you...and we are much too young." She reasoned, more to herself than him. "Yes, much too young."

"Mione... I would never dream of pushing you farther than you want to go. Just looking at your beautiful smile is satisfaction enough for me." He stroked her cheek sweetly. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Shall we head back? We seem to always end up here in this shack, don't we?" he chuckled.

She took his arm and walked down the passageway and up to the castle.

"Awww...isn't that revolting?"

Hermione whipped around at the sound of that familiar drawl. "What do you want, ferret-boy?"

"Nothing, my dear mudblood... absolutely NOTHING... to do with you that is."

"Kyle, is it?"

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Pureblood? I know you are... I can sense it. My, my, my.... tainting yourself with Granger here? Pity..."

"Speaking of tainted... Malfoy... we must be running along."

Draco sneered, "Go ahead... run to Pothead and Weasel."

"Fuck off." Kyle spat and steered Hermione away.

"Hmm... It's extremely tempting not to hex that git into the next hemisphere. Um, so...tell me about yourself. I want to know everything."

"Everything?" she giggled.

"Yep, no secrets."

'_I'm sorry Kyle.'_ She thought. '_There are some things that you can never know.'_

Hehe! Left you wondering...huh? Like the title says... Everyone has a Secret. I'm going to try and cover the next month or so pretty quickly in the story, because I feel like It's kind of boring and I'm ready to get to the good stuff. Hope you enjoy! I know there wasn't to that chapter, but the next part needs a chapter to itself... so I kind of had to stretch out this last one. Please Review! Long Reviews are loved! I want to know what ya'll like and dislike! Please let me know! I'm open to suggestions and requests! Thanks so much, Brittany.


	11. You Can't Play Hero Forever

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I have updated. I have been crazy busy! But here is the next chapter...I'm sorry, but the focus is kind of shifted off of Kyle and Hermione in this chapter, but not for long! Hehe! Well, just to let you know this chapter is going to be in Harry's point of view, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

Can't be Hero Forever

The weeks flew by and it was now the second week of October. Harry made his way out of his dormitory still half-asleep and trudged down to the Great Hall for breakfast...

(Harry POV)

Wow, Hermione and Kyle are already here. Great...breakfast with the lovebirds again! I sit down across from the couple and my presence goes unnoticed because Hermione is absorbed deep into her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_, and Kyle was completely entranced watching her. It's sweet...but too much sweets can make a person sick...and after 4 weeks of this I am definitely sickened!

"Ahem.." I clear my throat.

Hermione acknowledges me with and nod, but Kyle was still captured in gazing at Hermione.

"So, Kyle, are you ready for our first quidditch match?"

"Oh...yeah...sure." He mumbled without breaking his stare.

"You know it's this Thursday against Ravenclaw right?"

"Yeah. Ravenclaw....uhuh!"

"Good Grief, Kyle! You can stop staring at Hermione, she is not going to change if you look away for a second."

Kyle let out a bark-like laugh and dragged his fingers through his rich black hair.

There is something about him...I can't quite put my finger on it. I have this funny feeling that maybe he is related to someone I know. Of course he can't tell me...Dumbledore's orders...but I can't seem to shake the feeling that I know him. Maybe I should talk to Hermione about it.

I feel two petite hands cover my eyes. Hmm... soft skin...smells like vanilla—that's got to be my Ginny.

I pull her down into my lap and plant a big kiss on her lips.

She giggles, "What if I would have been Ron, you didn't even check to make sure it was me!"

"Then...I guess I would have had a very shocked best friend!" I chuckle. Truthfully, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was her. I have memorized her touch and her smell for fear that I may one day lose it. Paranoia—I guess it comes with being the boy-who-lived. I use to wish that I hadn't lived...then I could be with my parents and with Sirius. When I was with Sirius, it was like all the pain was overthrown by happiness. I lost that the night when I went to the department of mysteries...when I lost my Godfather. Now, for some reason, I feel it again. I guess it must be Ginny. Yeah... of course...it's Ginny....it has to be.

"Ahem. Good Morning Students. If I may, I need to meet with all prefects and Head Boy and Girl immediately after breakfast." Dumbledore announced.

About 15 minutes later I head to the front table to meet with Dumbledore with Hermione and Ron at my side.

"Harry, Hermione. As Head Boy and Girl, you two will be planning this years Halloween Ball. All decorations and planning are up to you. All prefects will be at your disposal to help you in whatever way you see fit. Thank you, that is all."

Hmm... I like this, all prefects at my disposal. I can see it now, 'Malfoy, I would like all the Slytherin Males to be dressed in pink dress robes. Haha!' Too bad Hermione takes her job seriously. She would never let me get away with that.

Well, now, about this dance. I will ask Ginny of course, but I haven't really gotten to do anything romantic for her yet... maybe I will plan and evening for us tonight and ask her to the ball. Sounds like a great idea.

I sent Hedwig with a letter to Ginny,

_My lovely Ginny,_

_I missed you so much today. I barely saw you at all. When I saw you at breakfast, you made my day worth living. I would just like to say thank you for being you. As an attempt to show my full gratitude, please meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8:30._

_Until I see your beautiful face,_

_HP_

I spent the rest of the day setting up the Room of Requirement. It's quite a pain that the room will provide you with all the decorations you need, but won't actually decorate the room for you. Oh well, it will be worth it. When I'm finished, the room is clad with white candles with red glows atop. There is a table with beautiful china and goblets. The lights are dimmed romantically and there are roses everywhere. Tonight will be perfect.

(Back to 3rd person POV)

8:30 came and Ginny Weasley made her way to the Room of Requirement. When she arrived she wasn't quite sure what she required. She walked past the stretch of wall three times thinking about Harry and what he might have in store for her. Her breath caught in her throat when a large elegant door with a gold handle appeared before her. Her heartbeat quickened and she was trying not to become to giddy. 'I shouldn't be nervous, its not like we haven't known each other forever...' she reasoned.

She reached out and pulled the handle to reveal and dimly lit room with candles and roses everywhere. She glanced toward a table set up with dinner for two, but couldn't see Harry anywhere. 'Surely he isn't late...I mean he planned this.'

Just then two strong hands covered her eyes. She sighed in relief and she pulled him into a kiss.

"What if I had been Ron? You would have had a very shocked brother!" he chuckled.

The two sat down to dinner and talked for an hour like the best of friends and when the evening came to a close they shared a kiss...not quite like friends. The evening passed so quickly and both were left deliriously happy, but also sad to see the night end.

Harry led Ginny to the base of the girls dormitory stairs, and gave her one last lingering kiss.

He walked to his Head Boy dorms in a haze of happiness, and immediately fell into a content sleep.

As the night progressed, all contentment left him as he writhed and groaned in his sleep. The strangest dream haunted his sleep...

_There was Ginny standing before the base of the girls dormitory like she had been a few hours before. He went to kiss her, but pulled back to find that her once vibrant and beautiful body was now lifeless and cold-- her without life. He buried his face into her neck and began to sob when he heard a girls shrill screams. His head popped back up to reveal that Ginny was no longer there, but he was completely and utterly enveloped in darkness. The shrill screams and muffled sobs continued. Then much like a muggle movie, his eyesight seemed to zoom out away from the darkness until and large black archway with a midnight black veil lay before him. He watched in horror as his Godfather's body contorted and bent backward gently falling into the veil. He reached out to grab him but his hand went straight through the illusion. Then to his astonishment, he saw Hermione Granger on the floor in front of the veil sobbing. Then so quickly that he could barely react, she threw herself into the veil after Sirius. The scene changed in a flash. There were flashes of light, but everything was blurry except for a figure in the distance. As he approached he saw that it was his best friend Ron, lying on the ground, with his face stained with tears smiling up apologetically at his close friend. A horrible high pitched laugh filled his head as images of his loved ones flashed before his eyes...first his parents, then Sirius, then Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Kyle, Dumbledore, Lupin, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, and so many other faces till the laughter reached a deafening volume and an image of himself appeared. He watched in horror as his emerald eyes burned red and the laughter protruded from his own mouth. He could still see himself laughing, but all sound was silenced and he heard in a clear high pitched sneer, "I will get them Harry Potter. You can't play the Hero forever!'_

Harry Potter sat up right screaming in his dorm room. He ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. As he washed his face he tried to remember what dream he had had this time, but for some reason couldn't recall. He dismissed it assuming that he was having his regular dreams about the department of mysteries or a graveyard, and settled back down to sleep once again.

Alright! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! That dream sequence was very fun to write I hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please let me know how you think I'm doing. Please review. And don't forget if you have any suggestions or requests...that I am always open. Can never hurt to have a little outside help to spice up the story. It's about to start picking up...so it won't be so boring. Well, until next chapter, byebye! Review!


	12. Falling Ill and the Visitor

Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for all the reviews! I know you are all wondering when they will find out that Kyle is actually Sirius. It's coming up soon... probably in the next two or 3 chapters. So don't fret. I just have a few interesting things to throw in before then...hehe!

A BIG thank you goes out to dream- or- cry. Thank you so much for all your reviews! You really made my day. You are the whole reason for this update (I was going to do it a couple days later) so I would like to dedicate this chapter to you!

Thank you to SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101. Hehe... here is your update... they'll find out it's him soon. I promise!

Creeppieness: Thanks so much! I was particularly proud of that dream sequence. I can't give you a hint about how they find out, but I can give you something to look forward to...I will tell you to look forward to the Halloween Ball... I have a feeling that you ALL will enjoy that chapter! :)

Phelps-lover: yep yep! They will figure it out soon...like I told creeppieness, you should look forward to the Halloween Ball! Hehe!

Siriuszsecretlover: Thanks again for your review! You review on almost every chapter and it makes me SO HAPPY! Yeah I know that dream was kind of scary... but I promise this fic isn't just a regular run of the mill Sirius/ Hermione fic. It has a plot to go along with it...definitely! Hope you enjoy this update!

Well...on to the chapter!

Chapter 12

Falling Ill and the Visitor

A few days passed and similar nightmares haunted Harry's sleep. Night after night the same dream ensued leaving Harry behind without a trace of remembrance. He continued to dismiss them as just another one of his recurring dreams, but it was still weighing heavily upon him. Every night the dreams became more intense, more real. Ginny's lifeless body slowly became more decayed and morbid. The horrified look on Sirius's face as he fell became more vivid. The sorrow shone brightly in Hermione's eyes. And the image of Ron, on the ground began to show more than his apologetic face, it showed a bloody and broken body. Each morning Harry awoke sicker than the morning before.

"Harry, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" asked Ginny.

"Huh?" Harry's head snapped up and out of his daze. "Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry's face paled more with each passing day making his unusual scar seem darker than ever before. On the fourth morning, Harry was not found in the common room like usual.

Ginny decided to go visit him. If he slept in she could wake him up with a loving kiss. When she walked into the room, his bed looked as though it had been through a monsoon. The sheets were practically torn off the mattress, and the bed hangings lay in shambles. She rounded the corner to look in the bathroom, and gasped in horror. Harry lay sprawled on the bathroom floor, covered in his own vomit and deathly pale.

"Oh Merlin!" she ran to his side and felt his head. He was burning up. She brandished her wand and quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated him out of the room and down the stairs. She tore through the common room and yelled to Hermione and Kyle (who were sitting by the fire) for help. Kyle grabbed Hermione by the hand and they sprinted out of the portrait hole after Ginny.

"Gin! What happened to him?" screamed Hermione

"I don't know, I just found him unconscious lying on his bathroom floor!"

Kyle opened the door to the infirmary and yelled, "Pomphrey...Madam P, we need your help!"

Hermione stopped, 'How does he know Madam Pomphrey, he's never been here before....' She dismissed it and turned her attention to the crisis at hand.

"Oh dear, dear, dear...what happened?"

"I don't know, madam. I found him unconscious on his bathroom floor a few minutes ago."

Ginny levitated him onto the nearest bed and Madam Pomphrey did a quick cleansing spell to remove the traces of vomit on his body. She walked briskly to a cabinet and pulled out a green potion.

"This ought to take down his fever..." She said as she tipped the green liquid into his mouth.

She then added a reddish looking potion, "To calm his stomach."

"Now we'll just have to wait until he stirs. If you all are going to stay, I must ask that you maintain silence."

All three nodded and the nurse retreated to her office.

The group sat there for several hours not saying a word. Hermione still silently gripping Kyle's hand in worry, and Ginny shaking involuntarily as silent tears ran down her face.

They waited into the night, until they heard a wheezing cough come from the boy-who-lived but looked as sick as death.

Ginny rushed to his bedside and grasped his hand firmly, but with comfort.

"Harry, baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah...you know me...always fine..." he whispered hoarsely. "Water?" he asked

"Yeah..I got it..."Hermione ran and returned with a glass of water.

"What happened to make you so sick?" Ginny questioned

"Just the usual dreams...I can't really remember. Everything is pretty hazy."

The group sat talking for about an hour and then it was decided that they needed some sleep.

"I'm staying by you through the night, but I need to go take a shower first. Mione, would you mind staying here till I get back?" asked Ginny

"Sure, no problem."

Ginny left, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Kyle in the infirmary. "Kyle, you can go ahead and go. Go get some sleep. I'll just be here for a little bit and then I'm going to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll be fine. Go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."

She gave him a small kiss and then smiled as he left Harry and her alone.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yeah... not to bad. Just a little weak."

"Good."

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts until a sigh from Hermione caught Harry's attention.

"Oh no...I know that sigh! What's wrong...worried about a potions assignment?" he snickered.

"No... That's not it. It's about Kyle..."

"Why? What did he do? Did he hurt you....even though he is my friend, I still reserve the right to kill him if he hurts you..."

"No, no Harry. Nothing like that. I just... Do you think it wise that I'm dating a guy I can have no future with...simply because we don't share the same future. He'll have to go back one day, and sometimes I just wonder if I'm leading myself into an inevitable broken heart."

"Oh Herms..." He wiped a glistening tear away from her cheek. "Do you love him?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "I...I...well...I'm not sure." She concluded.

"Are you sure? You seem like you do."

"I know Harry. I do like him a lot, but why can't my life be simple."

"I have been asking that same question since my eleventh birthday."

"Oh Harry!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry...here I am complaining about my problems and they are nothing compared to the things you have to deal with."

"Hey, look at me." She looked into his emerald green eyes. "I'm fine. Let's talk about what you're going to do about Kyle. Personally, I think that you should just take a chance and follow your heart. Don't think for once; let yourself fall in love."

She looked into his eyes and faked a smile, 'you tried that once. You let yourself love no matter what your mind told you, and all you received in return was a broken heart...' her subconscious told her. She wanted to tell him...'I've let myself fall in love before Harry, and all it did was kill my spirit' but she couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone. Instead she faked approval... "Thanks Harry."

Soon Ginny came and Hermione said her goodbyes and walked out of the infirmary.

She began her walk back to her private Head dorm lost in thought and emotion.

'What if I get my heart broken...'

"Kyle would never do that...'

'But I barely know him...'

'But I feel like I've known him my entire life...'

'Haven't I felt this before though?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and that familiar feeling that she was being watched swept over her.

She stopped and looked around. It was close to midnight and the hallways were empty, at least they looked empty.

She dismissed the instinct, 'it's midnight...there is no one out of bed.'

She made her ways through the cooridors ignoring the alarmed feeling in the pit of her stomach. She made her way to her dorm and whispered the password. As she opened the painting, her bag split and the contents splattered onto the floor.

She picked up the parchment and quills, and retrieved her wand to clean up the spilt ink. All the while she left the portrait hole open. When she finished she stepped inside and laid her stuff down on her personal desk. She sighed taking in the night's events and her concerns about her current relationship.

She made her way to the couch and pulled out a faded old book. The cover read, "Othello." She had a fascination for Shakespeare, and loved the literature because there was always something new to discover in it, whether it was the 1st time or the 10th time you had read it. She had known one other person in her life who shared her love for Shakespeare and because of that person she hadn't been able to pick up this particular play for quite some time. But that had changed when she met Kyle, when they were dating she was able to pick up this beloved play once again. She was nearing the end of the play, when two strong, cold hands covered her eyes.

"Hmm... 'I kissed thee ere I killed thee...' I always found that line interesting.'

Hermione immediately tensed at the sound of the voice.

"Guess who?" Her visitor whispered in her ear.

Muahahahaha! Hehe! I had to...I'm so sorry about that Cliffie! I'm not going to be mean and say that I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews, BUT the more reviews that I get...the more inspired I am to update sooner! :) ! Neways...I hope you enjoyed that chapter...and I promise that what you all are waiting for (for someone to discover Kyle's identity) is coming soon! Like I said... you should look forward to the Halloween Ball. This is about a week from where I currently am in the plot...so... VERY CLOSE! So if you want to find out more about Hermione's secret...and you want the others to discover Kyle's secret...then I suggest you Review! Please please please do!


	13. Temptations

A/N: Oh my gosh! A huge, gigantic, monstrous, colossal apology to all of you! I know it has been forever since I have updated and I left ya'll with that cliffy for so long. I will totally understand if you all hate me! But...I just finished with our school musical on Sunday and all last week I had practice from 6 to 10 every night...so I have been extremely busy. BUT...I am still soooo soooo soooo sorry! AND thank you all so much...61 reviews ...I'm soooo excited, but it would be awesome if I could get even more....wink wink!

Pet Peeves: Yes...what would a story be with out some good twists...

Siriuszsecretlover: I know...I'm sorry about that cliffie, but It was necessary for the edge. And I have read some of your stories and I love them!

Remusgrl01: yes...poor Harry! I imagine it is horrible to dream that every night...but MUY IMPORTANTE! As of now...he doesn't really have a recollection of the dreams. When he wakes up he isn't really aware of what it entailed, but he is still feeling the effects. Sorry, if I didn't make that clear enough.

Dream-or-cry: Yes! And thank you so much for reviewing again! Please keep it up...it encourages me! Hehe...!

Cami4: Thanks so much! I'm so sorry that I left that Cliffie and didn't update soon! I really am! Hmmm...as to your question...you'll just have to wait and see!

Phelps-Lover: Thanks so much! Please keep reviewing!

Ghostly Green: Thank you! Yep...we are getting very close to the Halloween Ball and the revealing of a certain secret!

Mrs. Raven Wood: Thanks so much! And I'm sorry that I didn't get this update out sooner!

Gwynn-Potter: Thanks so much for review! But I am sorry to say that your email didn't come out on your review so I can't email you! Hopefully you will read this chapter anyway by some chance! And if you do....it will be much easier if you just add me to your Author Alert! Thanks again!

Vixen519: Thank you! Sorry about being late!

Homestar-fan: Thank you...happy belated halloween! Well... someone will find out soon...very soon!

Inferno Elf: Thank you so much! I love marauder stories too...obviously!

FluffyPinkSlippers: thank you so much! Yeah..sorry bout that cliffie and the late update!

MeLiO: Well...you're about to find out who that visitor is!

Whoo! That took a long time! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 13

Temptations

Emotions flooded her as her visitor removed his hands and turned her to face him. Her worst fears were confirmed in that masculine jaw, that beautiful hair, that gorgeous body.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Malfoy is it? It didn't use to be Malfoy." He whispered.

"That was along time ago...now I would prefer it if you leave my room."

"I came here for a reason."

"And that would be?"

He pulled her tightly against his muscular chest. "I want you to go to the Dance with me."

"We ended this last year...remember?"

"Oh...I remember Hermione, but you see there was no we to it...it was all you."

"You...you betrayed me!"

"God damn it Hermione! You know I had no choice...they fucking forced this on me and you know it!" He rolled up his sleeve revealing a black tattoo.

She cowered in shame and doubt.

"I...I..."

"I know there was another reason Hermione...I know it!"

She raised her head confidently trying to keep her eyes from giving anything away.

"Damn it, I can't be mad at you...I still love you Hermione..."

He pulled her close and covered her mouth with his. He ran his tongue across her lip begging for entrance. Her knees buckled and she gave in...Gods! she had forgotten how good he was at this!

She gathered her senses and pulled away sharply.

"Draco...I CAN'T! I'd be betraying too many people if I did this..."

"Like who...your precious Potter?"

"No... my boyfriend, Kyle."

"You can't be serious with him..."

"Well, I am"

He stomped his foot forcefully... "Damn it! Did THIS..." he gestured his hand between her and himself, "mean nothing to you? Hermione I never thought I was capable of love until I found you... I need to know...why you broke up with me. And don't tell me it was the dark mark... did you ever even love me at all?"

"I...I...I did...at one time, but things are different now Draco. I have moved on."

"Why did you break up with me?"

Her mind raced for an answer. "Did you honestly ever think it could last between us...we come from two different worlds, it never would have worked..."

"I was willing to try...I've never known you to deny a challenge."

"Give me another chance."

"No."

"Has your boyfriend even asked you to the dance...?"

"That's besides the point..."

"Hermione, I'm begging...Me! Draco Malfoy...begging! Just give me a chance!"

"I CAN'T!" She broke down into sobs and slumped to the floor.

He gathered her up into his arms and rocked her slowly.

"I'll always be waiting for you." He cooed softly. "I'll always be here, if ever and whenever you need me."

She continued to sob until she fell into a soft sleep.

He laid her gently on the couch and covered her with a blanket. "I'll have you back Mione. I will...You're the only one I'll ever love, and I'm not giving up without a fight."

He left her common room and slipped back into the shadows.

"Mione! Mione! Wake up!" Kyle gently shook his girlfriend.

She began to rouse, "Baby, are you okay? You look like you had a rough night..."

The previous night came flooding back to her in a haze. "Oh..." she groaned, "um, yah.... rough night."

"Well no need to worry" He began, "because I have brought my beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed...or in this case, the couch."

'There is my perfect man...Draco could never come close! Although, he did say many sweet things last night...no...Kyle is perfect for me.' She looked deep into his shocking eyes and in that moment she decided... 'Yes....I really do love Kyle!' and although she truly did and small part of her couldn't help but wonder if she still had feelings for a certain someone else as well.

"Baby, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date for the dance."

She knew the answer, without a doubt, without hesitation, and without consideration.

"I'd love to."

"And I love you my princess." he affirmed.

"I love you as well my prince charming."

And they sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

Hermione's thoughts whirled.

'Now that... is _love_.'

Well... I hope that was okay....was it worth the wait? I hope so! Well... is ONE of Hermione's secrets now out in the open...a relationship with Draco that she kept secret from her closest friends...what else did she keep from them? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! The Halloween Ball probably won't be the next chapter...because I need a chapter to set everything up, but it should be the one after that! Since our musical is over...I should update more frequently!

And also...I'm looking to start another story... probably a Draco/Hermione or another Sirius/Hermione...are there any suggestions or requests or anything???

Please Review!!!! I love you all!

Brittany


	14. The Halloween Ball

A/N: Hey guys! I didn't get near as many reviews on the last chapter as I hoped…so I decided to do a little something special for my reviewers!! I told you all that there would be one more chapter (this one) and then we would get to the Halloween Ball where a very special SECRET would be discovered. Well, that extra chapter in between was mainly just preparation for the ball…and some minor insignificant stuff. SO… I decided to skip that and move right to the HALLOWEEN BALL! Is everyone excited? Well…if you are, make sure you review at the end of the chapter!!Please!?!?!

Chapter 14

The Halloween Ball

Hermione's stomach was turning over and over as she made her way down the staircase towards the entrance to The Great Hall. She had spent the entire morning and early afternoon decorating for the Ball until it was absolutely perfect. Dumbledore said he was going to make a few special adjustments after everyone left, so she was excited to see what he had in store for everyone. She and Ginny had spent the remainder of the day getting ready. Hermione's hair was curled in ringlets and reached down to her waist. Half of her hair lay curled atop her head with ringlets framing her face. Ginny's gorgeous red hair was extremely curly and had been pinned back in places revealing her milky white complexion. As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to throw an encouraging glance toward Ginny. As they rounded the corner into the lobby, each locked eyes with their date. Kyle's face split into a charming smile as he gracefully bowed to his exquisite date.

'God, he is handsome. His hair is starting grow out, he looks so sexy…so familiar' Hermione thought.

"Hermione, my love, for once in my life…I'm not going to try to describe your beauty in words because I could never succeed. You are beyond words."

He took her hand and kissed it, turned it over and kissed her palm and then linked it with his. They turned to make their way into the Great Hall and Hermione let out a small gasp as her chocolate orbs met a silver penetrating gaze. There was Draco Malfoy clad in gorgeous Black dress robes with silver lining that brought his eyes to life. He looked amazing. He noticed her gaze andheld out his hand as anoffer. Helooked amazing,but the choice was simple—she loved Kyle with all her heart.

She smiled apologetically at Draco and tightened her grasp on Kyle's hand. Luckily, he took her gasp towards Draco as a gasp at the decorations and now she could see why. The floating jack-O-Lanterns were still there, but the lights inside now blinked off every other second. The ceiling had been enchanted to show a beautiful full moon with shooting stars that lit up the hall. The Hall had also been enchanted to be split into 4 sections, one for each season. There was summer where Dumbledore had enchanted a small beach and ocean (there were couples dancing on water), and spring with the abundance of flowers. Fall was littered with beautiful auburn trees and leaves that were constantly falling but never seemed to make but a small layer upon the floor. The most spectacular of all was the winter exhibit. It was snowing, but wasn't actually cold, beautiful white snow gathered on the floor, but was impossible to sink into. He pulled her into the winter section and brought her close. She could feel the warmth repelling off his body and winter swirled around them. He watched her lovingly as white snowflakes caught and glistened in her beautiful curly hair. He wanted to lose his hands in those beautiful tendrils of hers, but caught himself knowing the hours of preparation she had spent. The feeling of twirling around on snow…as substance so soft and light was amazing. Her entire body tingled as his hand drew light circles on her lower back. All of her energy was concentrated on absorbing his touch. They danced without knowledge of those around them, without knowledge of time, ignorant to their surroundings. Eventually, they decided to take a little break. Kyle left to go get some punch and Hermione soon felt strong arms encompass her prim form. She assumed it was Kyle and leaned into his touch, but then there was something missing…warmth. This man's skin was smooth, but felt like ice. Oh God! She whipped around to face that familiar pale handsome pointed face.

"Draco…" she hissed.

"I just want to dance, Hermione. That's all and I leave you alone."

She studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"Hermione, I know I always told you that you were like an angel... my angel. Tonight, you truly are an angel even if you aren't mine."

He scooped her into his arms and they began to twirl gracefully. He was an amazing dancer and his lean muscles, soft flaxen hair, and actual genuine smile were intoxicating. The song ended far sooner than he would have liked and she casually removed herself from his arms and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I really am sorry that I hurt you, Draco. I still care for you greatly, but you must believe me when I tell you that I am in love with Kyle." she drew back to look into his eyes. "Goodbye."

Draco grudgingly watched her go. He knew that if he ever wanted her back, harassing her was not the way to go.

She walked away and saw Kyle standing stock still staring at her in disbelief.

"Mione, what was that about? I thought you hated that guy…you…you …were…"

"Simply dancing with him. He apologized for the way he had been treating me, it was the least I could do. Draco never apologizes to anyone."

She kissed him shortly and replied, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, love. "

She kissed him once more and then took hold of his hand and began to walk towards the doors.

"Love, where are we going?" Kyle asked.

"Hmmm…patience, sweetheart. Patience."

She covered his eyes with his hands and led him up several flights of stair, through various hallways and finally back and forth 3 times in front of a stretch of wall. A large beautifully carved door appeared and she removed her hands.

"Kyle…I love you and you make me feel unlike I've ever felt before. There is no doubt in my mind of the love I have for you and because of that, I am ready to give you something."

She opened the large wooded door to reveal a bed covered in red and gold with a luxurious canopy.

"Oh, Hermione, I love you too, but are you sure this is what you want. I have no problem waiting."

"I'm positive." she smiled.

He pulled her tightly into her embrace and kissed her passionately as he kicked the large door shut. They made their way to the bed whispering words of endearment all the while. In a moment filled with love, passion, and desire they sealed their relationship with the ultimate act of love.

--Page break—Page Break—Page Break—Page Break—Page Break—

Ginny looked deep into those emerald eyes…those eyes that were filled with love despite the illness and tiredness that plagued his body. He had spent the entire previous week in the hospital wing but had insisted despite Ginny's pleadings that he take Ginny to the dance. No matter how much she persisted that it didn't matter, he was determined to go. He did at least look happy she thought. He offered her his arm and they walked towards the door to enter the ball.

"RON?" cried Harry

"PANSY?" cried Ginny.

There dancing a little too closely, with lips practically glued together was Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.

"Ron…can I ..uh…speak to you a moment?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Ron growled with frustration, but stepped away from Pansy and walked towards Harry.

"You've got one minute, Potter." He hissed.

"Ron… what's gotten in to you? You barely speak to me or Hermione anymore, I'm in the hospital wing for a week and you never come visit me, and now your snogging Pansy, the slytherin slut."

He moved dangerously close to Harry and spoke in a harsh hiss, "Listen, Potter, first of all, it's you and Hermione that have ignored me. She's too caught up with that Kyle guy, and you're too busy fucking my sister." Harry raised his hand to strike Ron, but Ron took hold of his wrist, "and my lovely Pansy here has just made me see what matters most." He dropped Harry's wrist and walked away.

'That wasn't like Ron.' Harry thought.

Harry shook it off and returned to Ginny determined to have a wonderful evening. Little did he know what that night would hold.

Ginny and Harry spent the remainder of the evening dancing in the fall section. He loved the way the autumn colored leaves blended with the gorgeous red of her hair. She loved the contrast that the scenery had with his emerald green eyes. It was time for the final song of the night as it was fast approaching midnight. The room became darker and the shooting stars shone bright. The candles continued to flash on and off leaving them in darkness every other second. She laid her head against his chest where she could hear both his heartbeat and his breathing.

The song began to reach its climax and it was extremely close to midnight. The lights continued to flicker and Ginny soon noticed that Harry's breathing had become hitched and his heartbeat had sped up greatly.

She raised her head to see him zone out, he started to shake and stagger as sweat poured down his face. The shaking turned into violent tremors as the time went on.

The lights flickered and the clock chimed in unison.

_BUM_

An image of his mother screaming while being enveloped in bright green light.

_BUM_

An image of his father with a puddle of blood surrounding him.

_BUM_

Sirius with his back arching as he fell into that pitch black veil.

_BUM_

Ginny bruised and battered with blood the same color as her beautiful hair.

_BUM_

Ron splayed on the ground broken and bleeding with shame and sorrow showing on his face.

_BUM_

Hermione stricken with grief and pain lying on a blood red battlefield.

_BUM_

Kyle unconscious and seriously injured.

_BUM_

Neville tortured constantly with the Cruciatus Curse.

_BUM_

The rest of the Weasley family injured and in peril while the burrow lays in shambles.

_BUM_

Lupin with pain and anguish showing on every part of his face.

_BUM_

A tear cascading down Dumbledore's face as his body is plagued by death.

_BUM_

All the images reappear and swarm Harry's vision along with an image of himself. On the final strike of the clock,his image smiles cruelly and his eyes burn a fiery red. That familiar high pitched laughter drowns out Ginny's worried screams as everything blacks out and Harry collapses.

Screams fill the Great Hall as Harry collapses in the middle of the dance floor.

Ron watches on and at first a slight twinge of worry can be seen on his face, but it is quickly replaced by a mask of cool indifference. He turned back to Pansy and sneered, "He always has to have all the attention doesn't he?" Little did he know that there was one person closely watching him that saw that moment of worry on his face, that could see straight through his mask, and knew his statement to be untrue…Luna.

Dumbledore rushed to Harry's side and conjured a stretcher. He walked briskly to the Hospital wing while a delirious Ginny ran close behind.

--page break—page break—page break—page break—

It was a little after midnight when Kyle and Hermione had began to make their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione kept referring to an aged parchment, but refused to tell Kyle what it was.

"Come on Mione… let me see."

"No Kyle."

" Please"

"Those puppy dog eyes won't work with me."

"Fine then." He lunged towards her and began to tickle her mercilessly. In surprise she released the parchment as he attacked her and it flew a few feet away and continued to skid even farther.

After two minutes of tickling and a few threats ("no sex for a month!"), Kyle finally relented. Hand in hand they walked away looking for the parchment when they heard a soft meow and the sound of footsteps.

Kyle jumped into a crack in the wall and attempted to pull Hermione with him.

"No…I have to find that paper" she whispered urgently.

She bent down to look for the Marauder's Map, when light from

Filch's lantern flooded the hallway.

"Well, well, Miss Granger…out of bed this late? The dance ended nearly thirty minutes ago." He sneered.

"Uhh... Mr. Filch, you forget that I am Head Girl, I am simply making my rounds."

"Yes, yes, tis what I thought, but I could swear that I heard another voice… a male voice."

"Oh, well that was me telling a Ravenclaw 5th year and his girlfriend to head back to their common room."

"I see…what is that…"

The light revealed old parchment a mere foot away from Kyle's hiding place that seemed to have black writing on it.

Filch turned the light away from the parchment and towards Hermione. She heard an extremely quiet whisper that sounded extremely close to "mischief managed."

"Its mine Mr. Filch, I dropped it when I …well…when I discovered the Ravenclaws."

He crossed towards it and picked it up. He handed it to her and with an annoyed clearing of his throat he left her in the hallway. She unfolded the map and was both relieved and horrified to see that the map had been cleared.

She looked up to face Kyle. "D-Did you c-clear this?'

With a nod of her head realization dawned on her…only four people in his time period would have known anything about that map…let alone how to clear it…She looked to Kyle's piercing gray eyes, black velvety hair, and charming smile...

"Oh…dear…God" Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she fainted.

Kyle scooped up her small form and ran her to the hospital wing.

About an hour passed, and Hermione was safely tucked into a bed next to Harry in the hospital wing. Kyle was alarmed at finding Harry in such a condition, but Madam Pomphrey refused to elaborate on his condition. She also refused to allow Kyle to wait with Hermione, but being the stubborn young man that he was…he was sitting outside the infirmary door.

Both Harry and Hermione were writhing and whimpering in their sleep from dreams of terror. Harry's were of course much more morbid than Hermione's. The images which he had seen were constantly working themselves into his dream. He was having a rather pleasant dream about his parents wedding. Everyone was there…his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, even that rat. The mangled images of his parents and friends would appear randomly which ruined possible the only good dream he had ever had. As he watched Sirius, the best man, hand James the wedding ring, the broken and bleeding image of Kyle worked itself into the dream. A violent tremor racked his body and he woke with a start.

Two voices screamed out simultaneously.

"IT'S SIRIUS!!!"

Harry and Hermione both turned to look at the speaker of the other voice. They both bore matching faces of horror.

"Kyle…is…my…my… godfather."

All Hermione could do was nod because a very disturbing thought was filling her mind… "OH GOD! I SLEPT WITH HARRY'S GODFATHER!"

A/N: Well guys…sorry that I didn't get any shout outs on this chapter, but it took me a very long time to write this one…so I hope you enjoyed it! So…now that is two secrets discovered! Did you all enjoy that chappy….I must say that I am proud. So…please please please review! I would love it if we could hit at least 90 reviews total with the addition of this chapter (although 100 would be even better!) Thank you all so much! And a big thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter…I will try and get you a shout out on next chapter! Until then…don't go around sleeping with your best friends godfather…okay?

Britt


	15. The Inevitable

A/N: Grrr! I had all my thank you's listed and like half this chapter written and then blah! My STUPID computer messes up and I lose it all. So now...I'm frustrated and I don't have time to write big thank you's. So... Thank you to: gtrlvr8877, Mystery of The Night, Gwynn-Potter, Cami4, Remusgrl01, Zaralya, DarkRaven-04, Acila, creeppieness, and Kira Vorhees. I'm also aware that some people tried to review and couldn't or reviewed and it never showed up, so thank you to those people too! ALSO! I have a new story called Moments of Sanity. It's a Draco/Hermione story and I beg you to read it and review! Thanks so much!

The Inevitable

Thoughts of that night's events swirled in Hermione's already exhausted mind. In one night she had chosen between two amazing men, lost her virginity to one, only to find out that he was her best friend's 40-year-old godfather!

'Merlin! Muggles have it so easy! They never have to worry about magic, time, dark lords, sleeping with the godfather of the famous boy-who-lived. Bloody Hell! Why me? Merlin! Why me? I was always so sensible and rational, why is my life so bloody complicated!'

She was brought out of her reverie by a mumbling on the other side of the room.

'Oh! Poor Harry... this has to be so hard on him.'

She wandered over to Harry's bedside and gently placed her hand on his back. He jumped at the gesture, but softened when he saw who it was. He shifted over to allow her a seat next to him.

"Why, Hermione? Can you just tell me, why it is always me."

"It's going to be okay, Harry."

"NO! It BLOODY well will not be OKAY! Voldemort is getting stronger by the day. I'm having even more horrible nightmares than usual where I have to watch my loved ones die nightly while I can't do a thing! Now, someone who I thought I had lost forever wanders back into my life, but has no idea what he means to me, and I can't let him know. I can't tell him anything about me, or how he is going to spend 14 years in Azkaban because his rat of a friend betrayed him leading to the death of my parents—his best friends! I can't tell him anything! AND... to top it all off, Ron has gone bloody PHYSCHO! He hates me, he hates you, but for some reason unbeknownst to me... HE LOVES PANSY!"

"PANSY?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry only nodded.

"Let me get this straight. Our Ron loves that pug-faced Slytherin slut?"

Harry lowered his head.

"Merlin, that is weird!"

She sighed deeply at the hopeless look she received from her best friend.

"Listen to me Harry. The situation may be a little bit complicated, but be glad that you have Sirius back...even if it is only for a little bit. We can't help what the world throws at us, but we can make the best of it."

He paused dramatically and Hermione started to prepare for another blow up, but he replied quietly, " Do you always know everything?"

Hermione laughed happily knowing that he was calming down, "I try, Harry, I try."

"God, Hermione, here I am worrying about my own problems... and you're bloody dating him... you must be so confused."

Her predicament came whirling back into view. "Well, it's my fault getting involved with him in the first place. I knew all along that he was from the future...and that was reason enough to stay away. I didn't listen to reason, and now I have to deal with the consequences."

"What are you going to do herms?"

"You know what I have to do...it was inevitable anyway."

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

A god with gorgeous black hair and piercing gray eyes peeked his head into the room.

"May I come in?" He asked gently.

"Let me come to you" Hermione replied, "I need some fresh air"

Harry threw her an encouraging smile as she left the hospital wing with his godfather.

They made it out to the lake in complete silence. He watched intently not knowing whether he should ask what had caused her spell last night. After five minutes of silence, he finally opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"—Listen S-Kyle. I had a great time last night, and I, uh, really do lo—care for you alot, but I ... I can't be with you anymore."

His eyes widened in surprise and he tried to speak again, but she hushed him with a finger on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't offer you an explanation... just know that I had no choice... this is the only way."

Tears began to trail from her sorrowful chocolate brown eyes, as she removed her finger and kissed him softly before she ran away.

As she ran, two sets of eyes were following her. A gray pair looked on with sadness and hurt, and a silver pair saw the opening he'd been waiting for.

Kyle slumped onto the ground near the lake in total shock, while Draco Malfoy took off in search of the girl he loved.

A/N: Hey guys! I know that was short, but my computer was messing up and I have to go to bball practice...it was all I could do today! But still review and don't forget to read my other story!

Britt


	16. Moving On

A/N: Feel free to throw rotten vegetables at me.... I deserve it! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated....but I do have an excuse. I was planning on updating as soon as school got out, but I had to go out of town unexpectedly and didn't have access to a computer. I got back just in time for Christmas, and I had like 8 extra people in my house, and they just left today, so I just now got around to it. On top of that my hotmail email account won't work for some reason! Grrrr!! I haven't been able to check my email for like a week now! Anyways, we'll do the thank-you's so we can get straight to the chapter.

Gwynn-Potter: This is still a Sirius/ Hermione fic... don't worry, but this break up was necessary. I'm sorry...

Kira Vorhees / A.n.K: First of all, ouch! Why'd you hit me? lol... don't worry... they will be back together... eventually.

TheBeautifulLetDown: yes, they did break up...tear! It will all work out in the end though.

Cami4: Yes, it was necessary. But wow... you are on top of things... You are a very good guesser!

J.Black02: Thank you! Oh he will... just another secret to be revealed! :)

FluffyPinkSlippers: thank you! Here it is!

Mystery of the Night: Thank you so so so much! It was sad...sniff!

Okiedokie! Again... I'm so sorry! I will try and update very frequently this week. I'd like to get a few more updates on both of my stories before school starts again. Also, I discovered today that this is going to be an extremely long story, unless I can find a place to cut it off, and then make a sequel. Who knows...But don't worry, there are plenty more twists left!

Chapter 16

Moving On

Wind whipped past Hermione's face and dried her tears as soon as they fell as she ran desperately through the halls of Hogwarts. Regular sobs were emitted from her mouth as she ran away—ran away from the best thing that ever happened to her.

She escaped into an empty classroom and collapsed on to the floor panting. She knew she had done what her mind said was for the best, but was it still right when her heart was screaming out in defiance? She was a walking contradiction. She comforted herself saying, "It had to be done. It was the only way."

Thoughts invaded her mind of Sirius falling like a broken angel into the black depths of the veil. Had he remembered her then? Was there any way, any way at all, that he could somehow stay?

She came to the conclusion that it was impossible. It was inevitable that he would have to leave, go back to a world where he was doomed to live out a life of loss, suffering, and death.

She cried until no more tears were left to be cried. She lay exhausted on the hard stone floor of an unused classroom, and slowly slipped off into a tormented sleep.

-

"Mione...Mione... wake up!" A handsome young blond boy gently shook a girl awake.

She opened her eyes groggily and let out a groan.

"Merlin, Mione you're freezing cold." Draco carefully pulled her into his lap and cradled her petite form. She let out a muffled sob.

"Shh... everything is alright, love. I'm here..."

"Sirius...?" She asked, still disoriented.

'_Sirius? Wasn't that Potter's Godfather? But...but... that guy died in fifth year, right?'_ He thought.

"No, babe, It's me, Draco."

"Oh." Her eyes began to clear and everything from the night before came rushing back to her.

"O God!" She said and she buried her head into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she tensed. "Draco, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I told you before that I can't be with you."

"But..."

"But, nothing. I can't be with you, ever again Malfoy. I guess I should tell you the real reason I broke up with you last year."

Draco's eyes widened and his back immediately straightened.

"I, well, I had feelings for someone else. I only could give you my friendship then, and I can still only give you my friendship now." She said quietly.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"God Damn it Hermione! Tell me WHO!"

She cowered in fear at first, but soon regained her courage. "I said it doesn't matter. That time has passed. Now, you can be my friend or you can get the fuck out of my life." She made to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Her anger softened and she gave him a slight hug.

"Okay."

-

"Ronnikins!" Pansy squealed.

"Hey baby girl!" Ron scooped Pansy up into his arms and twirled her around.

"So... how were you classes, Ronny Poo?"

"Awful... with all those Gryffindors." He replied.

"Oh don't you worry one bit about them. They never appreciated you one bit. They treated you awfully, and were never truly your friends. They don't deserve you."

"Well, I don't deserve you." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"The really awful bit is that I have to spend my entire Christmas with them. The whole group of them is coming. It's going to be horrible."

"Oh! My poor baby..." She caressed his cheek, "Maybe it won't turn out as bad as you think."

-

Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and eventually almost a month had passed since Hermione and Kyle's breakup. She had done her best to move on, but he had yet to lose hope. On numerous occasions he had begged and pleaded with her to reconsider, but as much as it pained her, she made her heart like stone and turned him away time and time again. She hardened her heart and scorned her own desires. She ignored all emotional energy that flowed through her body. She sat in the Great Hall for breakfast and watched him pick at his food forlornly. Thoughts of their last encounter filled her mind...

Flashback

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Come in."

Kyle stepped into the room watching Hermione search through her trunk. She turned around and let out a small gasp.

"How did you get up the stairs?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Listen Si-Kyle. I, um, I have to go meet Harry somewhere."

"Where?"

"In the Great Hall." She replied nervously.

"How is he going to meet you when we're having quidditch practice right now?"

"Well, You're on the quidditch team, why aren't you there?"

"Because I knew this would be the only time I would catch you alone."

"Kyle..I've told you before..."

"I just want to talk. That's all."

She sighed heavily, "Okay."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Absolutely wonderful." She lied. She had been miserable every breath she took.

"How's Draco?" he asked with a painful look in his eye.

"Don't be angry. We're not together, and we never will be."

He let out a sigh of relief at her words, "but why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... why not date him. If you won't have me, why not date him.

"I'm just not ready."

"Because you're still in love with me." He said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Damn it Sir—KYLE! You said you wouldn't bring this up."

"Mione, I can't help it! I look into your eyes and I can still feel it... it's there, I know it is. Are you just going to throw it all away?"

"I told you Kyle, it would never work. We're from different times!"

"Love knows no time." He added softly.

"It's impossible, better to end it now before we're too... attached."

"Hermione, love, I'm so 'attached' that I would let you break my heart a million times just to see you smile at me one more time."

She cast her eyes downward and wiped away a tear.

"I have to go. I'll see you around."

She left the room and slammed the door.

"I'll always love you." He whispered as a tear cascaded down his face.

End Flashback

She dropped her fork without touching a thing on her plate and headed back to her room.

'_At least it's almost Christmas, I'll get some time away from him.'_

A/N: Well...I know that was kinda short, but I have to save the rest for the next chapter. The next couple of chapters will be very interesting...I promise! And a late Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to everyone. I'm going to try and update several more times the week. And again...I'm so sorry, but I will be better if you all review!

:) Brittany


	17. Back to Normal

A/N: I promised another update soon…and here it is! Yay for me! Okiedokie. This chapter is basically preparing for some BIG things that are about to come…so it's basically just setting up for the next few chapters, but I tried really hard to make it interesting anyway. Just to let everyone know, some big things are about to happen in this fic, including the revealing of some more secrets, so you know the drill—the more reviews…the more excited I am about getting these out! Hehe!

TheBeautifulLetDown: I know it's sad, but it will get better…I promise! Thanks!

Tigerlily727: Ahhh! Please don't hurt me! curls into the fetal position. Haha… thanks so much!

DarkKestralSilkeQueen: Thank you! Yeah..it's pretty mushy…but some action packed chapters are ahead! 

Shalalabang: Thanks so much! Here's that next chapter! Enjoy!

Fille-chica143: Thanks for reading! Touching…really??? Well… thanks!

Chapter 17

Back to Normal

"Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked.

Ron stood there with Pansy attached to his arm and glared. "Sod off Potter." Ron whispered something in Pansy's ear and retreated down the hallway.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Babe, I just don't get it. Why does your brother hate me all of a sudden? Do you think it's because we're dating?" he panicked.

"Don't worry sweetheart!" she replied. "He'll come around."

-

"Draco, I just don't know what to do. I've tried everything and he still refuses to talk to me."

"Hermione, I don't even know why your worrying about Weasley. I've always said he's a git!"

She groaned, "Not helping Draco!"

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I just don't get it" Hermione sighed, " it's like we're best friends and all of a sudden SNAP, he hates us."

"It's pug-face that's doing it… I guarantee it."

Hermione glanced up at Draco looking puzzled, "Uh, who?"

"Pug-face… you know… Pansy."

"Oh!"

"She's always hated Weasel and now it's like her tongue is attached to his tonsils."

Hermione laughed goodheartedly. 'He always is good for a laugh!' she thought.

"Listen, I got to go down to lunch, Harry will be wondering where I'm at." She replied and left Draco there in the hallway staring after her.

-

Draco sat down to lunch in the Great Hall and was annoyed to notice that Weaselbee had begun sitting with Pansy at the Slytherin Table.

"Pansy, may I speak with you for a…"

Draco was about to say, 'second' but Pansy had already sprinted to his side.

'Oh Hermione owes me for this one. Now, she'll probably never leave me alone.' He thought to himself.

"Listen Pansy, what's with you and the weasel?"

"Oh Drakie Poo!" she replied, "Are you jealous?"

'Hah!' he thought, 'Yeah, right now I'm jealous of Longbottom. He may be a prat, but at least he's far away from you.'

She squealed annoyingly, "Oh! Don't you worry! I've got what I wanted! I'll be done with him soon!"

Then, to Draco's obvious benefit, Pansy pranced away to powder her nose.

Draco cautiously got up and slipped into a seat by Ron hoping that no one would notice.

"Listen Weasley…"

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"Eh, eh." Draco shushed, "I talk; you listen!"

He took a deep breath, " I don't know what fried your brain in the last couple days, but you need to pick your little freckled butt up out of that seat and go crawling back to the remaining members of the precious Golden Trio."

"Hah!" Ron laughed, "they never appreciated me…"

"Oh that's complete rubbish! Hermione has yet to stop droning on about how much she misses you and frankly, I'm bloody sick of it. Now, I can't very well speak for Potter, but I know you remember in 4th year the second task in the triwizard tournament- as disgusting as it is, you were the thing that meant most to him in the world. Not even you are dumb enough not to realize that that means something."

Ron just sat there shocked.

Draco stood without a word and left Ron there deep in thought.

-

After lunch, Ron met Pansy in the Astronomy Tower. He greeted her and leaned in to give her a kiss, but she shrugged him off.

"Oh Weasley, get off me. I don't have all day."

"Babe, what are you—"

"I only came here to tell you that I got what I wanted from you and now I'm done."

"Done? You mean…"

"I mean finite, I'm finished, gone, flown the coop."

He stood there staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh…I'm leaving you, you idiot! I already got what I wanted from you!"

Ron's feet remained glued to the floor as he pondered her words.

'She must not have wanted much because we only kissed…' he thought in confusion.

He slowly made his way out of Astronomy Tower and to the Gryffindor common room. He grumbled the password and entered through the portrait hole only to be faced with the two people he'd been working so hard to avoid.

Ron laughed nervously trying to figure out what to say. 'I can't believe Malfoy was right.' He thought.

"Ha. Ha. Ha…Hah." He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm an ass, I know it."

Harry's face broke into a smile. "It's just Pansy fed me all this crap about me being a third wheel, and you both not appreciating me. I guess I just stopped thinking with my head and started thinking with…well, another part of me." His ears started to twinge a faint red.

He waited for Harry or Hermione to say something. Several seconds passed with the three just staring at each other.

Then, with a shout of laughter, Harry and Hermione tackled Ron in a huge hug.

The world was back to normal again with the Golden Trio back together.

"Well, mum told me to ask you both if you're still coming down for Christmas?"

Both nodded.

"And she invited Kyle, too." He smiled, but both Hermione and Harry's faces formed into a frown.

'So much for getting a break from him.' Hermione thought.

Then she gave Harry a look that said, 'There's a lot we need to fill him in on.'

-

A/N: Eh! I know… it wasn't awesome and it was fairly short too, but I needed this chapter before I could move on to the BIG stuff. And I'm sorry that Kyle, I mean Sirius, I mean Kyle... oh you know... wasn't in this chapter! :) And I'm so close to 100 reviews, please review.


	18. A Weasley Christmas Part I

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm super sorry, but I've been busy with basketball and theatre, and what not…actually the only reason I have time to right now is because I am sick at home…lol.

Okay, I'm doing a general big thank-you to everyone so that I have more time to write! I know several people asked what it was that Pansy wanted from Ron, well… all will be revealed in time! Also, a big thanks to behind the shadows who pointed out that I had accidentally been saying that Sirius/ Kyle was from the future! Well, that was my bad… sorry if I get a bit loopy from time to time…but he is definitely from the past! Neways… big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!

A Weasley Christmas

Part One

Everything had gone back to normal with the golden trio—well if you don't count the fact that they were still hanging out with a 40 year old man from the past. Ron had been filled in on Kyle's "true identity", and had a lot of difficulty accepting the fact that he had dated Hermione. Hermione was glad that neither of her two 'protectors' knew the extent that her relationship with Kyle had gone. They would have gone ballistic. It was almost time for the train leaving for the Christmas Holidays, and Hermione was having one last chat with Draco before she left for Christmas with the Weasleys.

"Draco, I don't know how I'm going to survive this holiday. He'll be around every waking moment; I can't avoid him like I have been." Hermione whispered, quite exasperated.

Draco's pointed face formed into his habitual smirk as he replied, "I believe you. It's not exactly easy to avoid someone when the entire house is one room."

Hermione swatted him on the arm, "Stop that!"

"Alright, alright! But ya know… if he tries anything, you could always tell him that we're together…" he said casually slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled up at him, "Nice line, but no thanks." She slipped out of his hold playfully.

"Aww… can't blame a guy for trying!"

-

Harry, Ron and Kyle made their way onto the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment. Kyle was extremely withdrawn, and his only attempts at conversation had involved discussion of Hermione.

"It's best if you don't think about it, pal. This holiday will be really difficult for the both of you." Harry did his best to console him, but failed miserably.

Hermione barely spent any time in the compartment, always rushing off to some Head Girl duty or something or other.

They reached the burrow without a hitch, and passed several days of quidditch, snowball fights, and of course pranks provided by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve. The group had decided to celebrate the event that night, because both Molly and Arthur had things to do the next day for the Order.

The evening began with a delightful meal provided by Molly, and plenty of entertainment provided of course by the twins. It made for quite a surprise when the Christmas Turkey began to meow and chased after a mouse. Turns out that they had transfigured Crookshanks to look like the cooked bird. It was Kyle who eventually caught the bird/cat and transformed it back into its original, purring, beastly self. The cat purred softly and nuzzled its head into Kyle's neck. He stroked it softly and handed it back solemnly to Hermione. Hermione was quickly reminded of Crookshanks' affinity to Sirius, and she had to shut her eyes to prevent tears of frustration.

After the real turkey had been served, Molly ushered the group into the living room to open presents.

Everyone got the usual from Molly and Arthur—several mince pies and a lovely homemade sweater.

First Ron gave his gifts to everyone.

Harry received the second volume of Quidditch through the Ages; Hermione received several books dealing with new advances in charms, and the presents went on.

Harry began his rounds next. He gave Ron an advanced sneakoscope and concluded that anyone who trusted Pansy needed one. Next he gave Hermione a photo album containing pictures of their years at Hogwarts. He gave Ginny a locket with an intertwined G and H engraved on the front. And finally, he gave Kyle a white band.

"What is it?" Kyle inquired politely.

"Dumbledore gave it to me last year. It's charmed with a permanent cheering charm. It kicks in during those times when happiness is hard to come by." Harry replied quietly.

Kyle slipped the band onto his wrist and held back his many questions for a later time.

Hermione was next. She gave Ron a new cage for pig—a sound proof cage— that he accepted gratefully. Hermione put together a scrap book for him that included all the crazy articles that the daily printed about him in fifth year, dozens of wizard photos, and other things.

Finally she moved on to Kyle, She nonchalantly handed him his present, and he opened it to find a picture frame engraved with the words, 'Unforgettable Moments' and held a picture of the two at the Halloween Ball. She knew that the gift she gave him was risky, but she couldn't help it. She would never be able to forget that night. She had craved his touch, his warmth, his smile since that night.

Kyle felt a drop of warmness envelope his broken heart at the memory of that night.

He pushed back a tear and began to give out his presents. He gave Ron some Chudley Cannons memorabilia. Hermione opened a small velvet black box to find a diamond heart-shaped necklace and a small note that read, 'Meet me outside at midnight?' She carefully closed the box and replied calmly, "Thank you for the lovely necklace… Kyle." Finally, he handed a small box to Harry. Within the box laid a ring engraved with some type of family crest. Harry felt a surge of strength when he placed the ring on his finger. He had dozens of questions about the ring, but like everyone else, he saved it for later.

The teens then made their way to their separate rooms for the night. Hermione retreated to her room with her gifts and lay down on her bed. She fingered the diamond necklace carefully, and let the tears fall freely. Why did life have to be so complicated? Love was supposed to be perfect and blissful, but love for the two of them was anything but perfect. It was a scorned, impossible love. She then turned to the photo album that Harry had given her. She giggled at the pictures from their first year, with her bushy hair and buck-toothed smile. She smiled at a picture of the three of them with Professor Lupin, but quickly turned the page as memories of the events of her third year came flooding in. She pushed them back, more tears threatening her eyes, she moved on to pictures of Harry after he had finished the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. It was amazing that these pictures could spur such amazing and such sorrowful memories at the same time. At the end of the book, she gave up fighting tears and let them flow until there were none left. The last page contained a picture of she and Kyle covered in snow, laughing and playing about, occasionally hugging each other lovingly and tightly. Below the picture, there was a note scribbled in Harry's messy handwriting that read, 'You're the smartest girl I know. Just trust yourself; everything will turn out all right in the end.'

She fled to Harry's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Harry, can I come in?"

"Mione? Is that you?" She heard from the other side of the door, before it swung open.

One look at her tearstained face and the album in her hand, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

"Sssh… It's alright, babe." He cooed quietly.

At the same time, Kyle was making his way out of his room on the floor above to wait and see if Hermione would meet him outside. He was making his way down the stairs when he heard sobbing. He made his way halfway down the steps to see that it was Hermione crying and his heart lurched at the sight. He sat down on the steps covered in darkness and watched the scene in front of him intently.

"Harry… I can't handle this… I can't do it any longer."

"Hush… I know. I know. It's hard." He replied quietly.

"You don't understand… I, I… love him." She finished burying her head into his chest.

Kyle's back straightened and his eyes began to swim with tears.

"And… it's real love, Harry. The kind where you want to spend the rest of your life with that person…"

He rocked her slowly as she continued, "Why? Can you answer me that? Why does he have to be from the past? Why does he have to be Sirius? Why does he have to be your Godfather?"

Kyle's heartbeat quickened at her words and he felt faint.

Harry gently wiped away her tears and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Hermione, love, listen to me. He is from the past. He is Sirius. He's my Godfather; he knew my parents. We know all this, and despite it, you still love him. If he is your one true love, then it is better to love him for the days out of your life that you have him, than to never love at all."

Kyle clutched at the ache in his chest and his head seemed to be spinning with the secrets he had discovered.

Surprisingly enough, no more tears came from Hermione at Harry's words. All she could do was give a small smile and whisper, "You're right."

'Okay.' Kyle thought, 'they know who I am, they know that I am Sirius Black, but apparently they know the older me… and… and…. I'm Harry's Godfather. That must mean that he's James…. Oh dear God! James has a kid… and I… I'm friends with him.' Then thoughts came rushing to him and Harry's green eyes revealed another secret to him, 'Lily? Lily and James? Oh…. I knew it! I knew she liked him! Hah! I am the master!' he thought smiling.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from Hermione, "Oh! I have to go meet him! It's midnight!" She rushed down the hallway and out of sight.

Kyle pushed his questions away because all that mattered in that moment was Hermione—she still loved him. He waited till Harry had entered his room before he set off after her.

-

A/N: Ehhh! That chapter wasn't amazing…I'm definitely getting writers block people! It's pretty stressful! I can't decide how I want to end this….I keep changing my mind! It's hard to find a happy ending for a time-turner… believe me! There's so many kinks and what not to work out! It's crazy! Grrr! Okay, so there was the chapter! I know it wasn't amazing because of the whole writers block thing, and it was pretty short, but it was either that or wait another week for an update and I know that you all don't want that! If anyone has any ideas of how to end this fic reasonably yet happily please let me know, email me or something! I promise to give you credit! And… for those of you reading my other fic… I will try to get an update on MoS out soon!

P.S. I had originally planned for one or two chapters at the burrows before the actual Christmas of the Weasleys all meeting Kyle, and their reactions to them (by the way… molly and Arthur don't know it's Sirius) and some of the twins escapades, and some more tension between Hermione and Kyle, but I have some bad news. I am working at a Camp this summer… all summer, and I won't ever be able to update while I'm there, so rather than have about a 2 month break in writing I'm going to try and finish both my fics before June, so I'm really sorry if the stories seem rushed, you may just have to use your imagination to fill in the stuff that I skip! Neways…. REVIEW!


	19. A Weasley Christmas Part II

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've had a tough couple of weeks...I had a friend die in a motorcycle accident and my 1 yr. old niece just had laser surgery for a birthmark called a port wine stain ...it's a long story! Neways...I'm so sorry! And when I got ready to update tonight, I almost updated my other story instead of this one just because...I've been getting frustrated with this story...but I decided that I owed it to you guys! So here goes...

First I'd like to give a gigantic thanks to my idea-beta as I like to call her... MetaCapricorn, otherwise known as Caroline! I didn't want to go on with this story until I figured out EXACTLY how it was going to end... I ran several ideas by Caroline and she gave me her advice and finally we decided on an ending...now I must warn you all that it is a rather complicated ending, but that is too be expected if you want a time-turner that ends happily!

Other Thanks: Remusgrl01, MoonyNZ, Cami4, VictoriaM2006, Blinded One, FluffyPinkSlippers, Fictionair, BexyLou, EnchantingFreak, Morena-Forever

Chapter 19

A Weasley Christmas Part II

Hermione stood out near the small pond next to the Burrow the wind whipping around her chocolate locks. She shivered as tears trailed down her cheeks red from the cold. She glanced down at her watch... 2 minutes past midnight. She swallowed hard and forced back more tears. She was terrified at the confrontation that lay ahead of her.

She began working out all the explanations aloud.

"Kyle, I've missed you! No, that's not right. God, what can I say to him! I love him more than anything in the world. I don't care if he's Sirius! I don't care if he's going to have to leave me someday! I just care to love him and be loved by him now."

Nervously, she toyed with the locket round her neck. She choked up at the realization of the meaning that the locket held. Sirius had given it to her for Christmas in fifth year, and it was supposed to show your happiest moments.

"I just wish that he knew that!" she whispered as she glanced down towards the silver locket that lay in her hand. She opened to see her happiest momentit was showing her standing before the very lake she stood before now. She sucked in her breath as she saw Kyle/Sirius walk up behind her... well...the her in the locket.

She heard a loving whisper of "I do know Hermione."

She whipped around and gasped at his presence... the farthest thing from her mind was that he might have heard her little speech.

All other thoughts left her mind; the only thing that her body, mind, and soul cared about was getting to those arms and never leaving them.

She ran at him with a gaping smile upon her face and cried tears of joy all the while. She jumped into his arms and he held her with all the strength he had. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck and he could feel the hot tears flowing from her eyes, but all the while he could feel her smiling against him. He held her even tighter, if that was possible, unwilling to ever let her go.

Hermione was ecstatic. She could feel his every curve, but she needed more. She began placing soft quick kisses on his neck, desperate to feel her lips against his. She left a trail up his neck, along his jaw, to his lips. Their lips met in a kiss fiery and soft, passionate and endearing, and needy and hungry all at the same time. Their tongues battled in an endless war neither caring who won or lost, but just that it was happening here and now.

Against everything his body and mind were telling him, he pulled back—for his heart's sake. He needed her to know... to know everything.

"Hermione, I know."

"I know too, Kyle, I know." She replied, breathing heavily.

"No Hermione, you don't understand. I know... I know everything."

Her breathing started to slow and she pulled back a little further with confusion painted on her face.

"Kyle, what are you talking—"

"Don't call me that" he whispered, barely even audible.

Her confusion magnified, "What do you mean...Kyle..."

"I mean... call me by my name."

Hermione's eyes widened in both astonishment and fear. It couldn't be... could it?

"Kyle stop this...I don't know what you mean..."

"Damn it Hermione! Stop pretending! I told you...I know... I know everything!"

"No...No you don't. You can't!" She cried back at him. She collapsed down to her knees and sobbed in earnest.

Sirius fell to his knees along side her and gathered her shuddering form into his arms.

"Shh! Hermione! SSSh! It's okay. I know that you know who I am. It's okay, love. I know that I'm Harry's Godfather, and that he is the son of James and Lily. I know everything; you don't have to hide anything from me anymore." He whispered slowly into her ear.

She looked up into his dark, stormy eyes, with sorrow evident in her own.

"No. No, you don't." she whispered.

Again, she broke down into sobs, cried heavily into his chest.

"There's so much you don't know. So much happened, with you and James and Lily, so much you don't know. So much you can't know... that I don't want you to know! Merlin knows I love you! More than I can describe! But there is so much that happened, so much pain and tragedy. I want to tell you...I do! I want to tell you so that maybe you could change it! Change everything! But...but I can't! Because it would change everything... everything about our world!"

"Hermione, love, what are you talking about?" Kyle interrupted.

"I can't tell you. Just know that some very important things happened to you and your friends... things that changed the world as we knew it. I wish you could know it all, but you can't." She felt for the locket around her neck and removed it.

"Take this. It shows you the happiest memory you have. You gave it to me along time ago, and it's only right that I give it to you know. You'll need it."

She placed the locket round his neck and crushed her lips on his. When both came up for air, their eyes locked.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Sirius."

They moved to kiss again, but we halted by the maniacal laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Enough of the declarations of love... let's play!"

A/N: Ahhh! I know it was short! But it's better than nothing! Please, please, please review! And I need some feedback! I told you all that I was working at a camp during June and July, and I won't be able to write! Would you all rather me rush this story and try to end it, or just take a two month break? I had several people who requested both...so the outcome of this story depends on whether or not you review and give me your opinion! So...REVIEW!... please?


	20. AN: HIATUS

A/N:

I'm so sorry everyone… but this fic is now on hiatus… possibly permanently. I'm so sorry! I really did like this fic, but am not pleased with it. I feel that I rushed into the romance with Hermione and Sirius far too quickly.

With everything I had planned ( which was a lot) it would have turned out to be an EXTREMELY long fic… which I just don't have the time to commit too.

And Finally, I am sorry to tell you that I really don't care much for the Sirius/Hermione ship anymore. Sirius was originally my favorite character…and I will always love him…but alas I have to move on.

Some will be disappointed…others delighted… that I've moved on to a new ship ( one that I plan on sticking with FOREVER). I am now a Draco/Hermione shipper and always will be…despite the fact that JKR sunk my ship. I still love you Jo!

Anywho… If anyone is interested… I recently began re-doing my other fic.. Moments of Sanity which is a DMHG fic, and your reading and reviewing would be very much appreciated. If there is anyone who is so desperate to know the ending… or even someone who would like to continue the fic themselves, feel free to contact me…my email is on my profile.

Love, Peace, and Potter!

Brittany

SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal


End file.
